A Slave of His Heart
by Ai No Senshi
Summary: Princess Serenity was forced into slavery when the Moon Kingdom fell. For five years she's been locked inside, beaten, tortured, and ripped away from everyone she loves. When she is sold to Prince Endymion, her world begins to change.
1. Chapter One

Serena's back slammed against the stone wall, pounding all the air from her lungs, burning her throat when she stopped herself from crying out. Her knees hit the floor with a loud thump and bruises began forming on their rounded caps. She almost lost the fight to keep her tears back.

"When will you ever learn?" an icy voice said, a hint of happiness leaking in. The evil one grabbed her arm, digging his nails deep into her arm and drawing blood. He jerked her to her feet so that she would have to look into his eyes as cold as a winter's night. "You better learn soon, your lowness, or we'll have to take another trip to the Core."

An uncontrollable shiver traveled down Serena's spine at the mere thought of the Core, but she wouldn't give in. She hadn't in the five long years she had spent in this castle, and she wouldn't start now. 

The evil one threw her back towards the wall, bruising her shoulder blades even further. He smiled crookedly at her pain before slamming the kitchen door behind himself. 

Serena managed to stand for a little while after this beating, but not long. Her knees gave, forcing her to lean against a table for stability. The kitchen workers turned to look at her and wag their heads. They tsked their tongues, then turned back to their work. They hadn't even flinched the sounds of her beating had reached their ears.

Serena regained control over her wobbly legs long enough to give them angry looks. She wiped the blood from the corner of her mouth; the result of the first slap he'd laid across her cheek. She shuddered in frustration. He'd slapped her for not calling him, King Diamond, your Highness.

She stood as straight as possible with her aching back and left the kitchen regally. She'd been in there only to sneak scraps. Her stomach growled just catching the wonderful scents of the kitchen. He'd been starving her again and she was getting frail. Yet no one would give her a chance.

She thought over her list of chores, checking them off on her fingers. One left, she thought wearily. Changing the sheets. 

She started up the back stairs to the Royal Bedrooms. It was a horrible task and she had to be careful when she attempted to do it. If Sapphire or Diamond were ever in their rooms while she was...

She remembered the first time, how close it had been. Then she had still had her strength and her youth. She had escaped Diamond's grip upon her, and fled the room. She remembered his breath, hot against her neck, and the want in his eyes. She'd received one of the worst beatings she'd ever had later, but it was still better than what had awaited her had she stayed.

Serena came into the dim hallway of the royal bedrooms and began towards Emerald's room, the only safe room in the castle. Emerald was the Queen of the Dark Moon Kingdom and she had a burning jealousy of Serena. The witch knew what Diamond had tried so many times with Serena, but pretended that she didn't.

A wave of dizziness rushed over Serena. She fell against the wall to hold herself upright, but seemed to be failing. A picture of the two brothers stared down at her, snickering at her weakness. Her vision began to blur as the blood colored floor rushed up to meet her.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

It had been five years since the life of a slave had befallen the Princess of the Moon Kingdom. At the age of thirteen, she had loved parties and dresses. Blushing at the young Princes who smiled her way. It had been the night of the biggest ball ever when the world came crashing down.

Her Court were on their way back from visiting with their families and she was waiting excitedly for them on the upper balcony. She saw their capsules came in sight, all four at once, and she waved. She turned away for only an instant when fire filled the sky. Explosions rocked the ground and Serena watched in horror as her Court's capsules fell in burning masses to the ground.

Screams echoed from all directions as the ballroom emptied. The sound of armor rattling came from beneath her as the Royal Knights filled the courtyard, surrounding a ship that had landed just after the explosions. Her mother called to her, but she couldn't move.

The ship opened and power flew in every direction. Knights fell to the ground as well as innocents. Serena couldn't divert her eyes. Behind her the Palace began burning. People cried out in pain, servants cried out in sorrow. Still she couldn't move.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

She awoke in a hot sweat from the memory of the fires. A sharp pain in her side forced her to open her eyes. Diamond squatted down beside her, his eyes narrowed.

"Wake up, Serenity. You have a guest." His voice was still as angry as it had ever been, but it was not directed at her. He seemed disgusted as he spat out the word "guest". Who was it that he hated so?

She shoved herself up onto her feet shakily, only to have Diamond knock her knees out from under again.

"Don't fall asleep in my hallway again."

Serena's hatred for him flared as she stood. She flipped her long braid over her shoulder and walked as tall as she could despite her pains. She stepped down the main staircase with grace like only a princess possessed.

Diamond's lip curled upwards in disgust. He restrained himself from kicking her legs out for being so damn defiant. Five years, innumerable beatings, yet she still kept her will. She would listen to him, but only for so long. He cursed her for that.

Serena walked into the throne room with her head held high and a determined gleam in her eye. She could act horrible now which would make the Royal three look bad. Oh yes, the beatings would be brutal later, but now was her time to have fun the only way she could.

Emerald did not look at Serena as she passed. She stuck her rather long nose into the air and turned her eyes another direction. Sapphire gave Serena a stare that might have killed her had she noticed it. She was looking instead at the young man who had come to see her. He had a head full of raven hair, and eyes the color of the a star-filled night. She wished him luck though she knew she wouldn't be leaving.

She did not know however that Diamond had feared this day ever since putting Serena into slavery. The day when he might lose her.


	2. Chapter Two

Finally, her mother drug Serena away from the Palace. Serena began crying as she saw the Crescent Moon 

Wand glowing in the Queen's hand.

"It has come time for you to grow up, Serena," her mother said. "The world is turning against us and you have to be strong....

"Even if I'm not there."

Her mother turned to face the apparent leader of the three aliens. She raised the wand way over her head and the crystal shone like only the Moon could. Knights that had surrounded her began to fall as dark power flowed over them.

The leader laughed, actually laughed after all the knights had fallen. He drew his sword nonchalantly as he giggled crazily. Serena did not even notice until the sword glimmered past her.

And into her mother's body.

She cried out as she caught her mother, her silver tears falling to the ground. That was the last time her tears had fallen. In the five years she had lived in the new castle, nothing had made her spill her tears again.

The Crescent Moon Wand lay on the ground, still shining an immaculate silver. As Serena cried, her tears added to the light, until no one could lay eyes upon it. Diamond closed his eyes and groped for it, reaching out for the power. When he finally gripped the wand, the light went away.

His smile was a brief one. The crystal was gone.

"Where is it?" he yelled, yanking Serena up by the front of her dress. 

She spat on him, laughing in hysterics. He dropped her to the ground, but still she laughed. He kicked her hard in the abdomen before she finally stopped. "It is in me, you fool!" she yelled up at him. 

He held his sword to her neck. "Then I shall cut it out of you!"

She held her arms out and lifted her chin up. "Do your worst."

In pure anger he hit her with the blunt side of his sword, knocking her to the ground. The last image before blackness were her mother's soulless eyes, and the very last tears that she had cried.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Is this the slave you spoke of?" the dark-haired man asked. He eyed her up and down, raising an eyebrow. 

"Yes," Diamond said icily. He seemed rather disgusted.

"Well, she certainly isn't worth the price you put on her, even if she used to be royalty."

"Excuse me, but I do have ears!" Serena yelled at the stranger. The mention of her old life stung her eyes and her heart.

The dark-haired man blinked in surprise. "She's not been taught to keep quiet?"

"No," Diamond growled. "She's rather defiant. Comes with the old memories of royalty, I presume."

Serena cocked her head and smiled. "I do not lower myself to your level and I would prefer it if you would not raise yourself to mine."  


The stranger circled her, talking as he went. "She's bruised badly, and nothing more than a pale stick. She doesn't look healthy at all."

She stopped smiling. "Who are you exactly and what in this Universe makes you believe you can speak of me like that?"

The stranger laughed. "Have you not informed her she is a slave?"  


"I tell her everyday more than once," Diamond said. "I'm afraid she does not listen."

"You did not answer my question!" Serena interrupted. 

"Forgive me," the man said chuckling. "I am Prince Endymion of Earth."

"The Earth," she spat. "Could you find no one less worthy, Diamond? Aren't I at least worth a Martian Prince?"

The evil one looked away, annoyed and dreaming of bruising her. A good beating would do her a world of good.

Endymion said nothing of the insult she had laid upon him. Instead he continued circling her like a hawk. 

He took in her tattered and dirty dress, her long ratty hair, and green-purple bruises on her porcelain skin. 

He stopped directly front of her and leaned in close. Too close.

"You have been beaten many times," he said quietly. "Yet you remain stubborn." He picked up her delicate hand, dirty with smears of coal and mud. "These two fingers have been broken before and there were probably more broken bones along the way. Still you will not lower yourself."

He looked up into her eyes, opening a pathway into his thoughts for a brief moment. She fought to keep from trembling under his gaze. No doubt he was picking through her hopes, dreams, and all of her sadness. She could no longer hold her feelings inside. Being so close to him gave her the temptation to lean forward. Curiosity made her want to taste his lips.

"Your heart is stronger than your mind. It is both a wonderful and terrible thing."  


Diamond shifted impatiently and cleared his throat.

"Well, Diamond, she is unhealthy, dirty, and totally defiant," Endymion said, turning away from her. The room felt suddenly colder to Serena.

The evil one smiled wickedly.

"But-" he began, everyone in the room held their breath, "she's very entertaining. I'll pay half of the price you gave her."

"No. Full price or nothing."

"Fine then. One million each in diamonds, emeralds, sapphires, gold, and silver."

Diamond's eyes flared while his queen squealed in excitement. 

Serena sat in utter shock, trying to let it all sink in to her skin. She was finally being sold away from here and this awful palace. The terrible three would never touch her again, never beat her or worse. So many of the Moon's allies had come to try and buy her, but could never fulfill the requirements. 

The Universal Laws of Slavery were laid as this:

****

1) Owners must set a price on a slave within two weeks of purchasing that particular slave.

2) All rules of payment may be set by the owner.

3) Should someone want to purchase the slave, meets all the rules of payment, and makes the offer of full price, that offer must be accepted.

4) Any breaking of these laws may result in fines, prison time, or the putting of the offender into slavery.

Diamond's rules for payment were that all precious stones he asked for must be originally from that planet. The only planet that had all these stones was the Earth.

Serena's heart beat faster in excitement. She was close to jumping up and down. After five years she was finally leaving. She joined Endymion on the other side of the room. Now she really did feel like kissing him, though not necessarily on the lips. He chained her hands behind her back, as was expected.

"The payment will arrive in one hour. Until the next time."

Serena was marched from the room. She smiled over her shoulder as she went. A picture of the three on the wall looked down at her and she could not contain herself. She gathered spit in the back of her throat, letting it fly as she passed. It was her last tribute to the three.

Many who had been working outside the palace, and those who had been standing at the gate quieted. All attention turned to her. She walked with her head up to the Earthen capsule and winked at them before climbing in. When the capsule shot off from the ground and disappeared into the sky, the crowds exploded in cheers. Soon everyone knew the Princess had been sold.

There was hope yet.

Author's Note: Yeah, revision goin' well. Thanks for the reviews and comments on the revisi. (That's my new word. I got bored with "revision").

So, anyway, please review!

Until the next time,

Ai No Senshi


	3. Chapter Three

When Serena awoke that fateful night, she was in the Dark Moon's capsule. Diamond, Emerald, and Sapphire all stared down at her with angry glares.

"Give us the crystal, Serenity, or we shall kill you," Diamond said.

Serena laughed again. This made the three more frustrated.

"I fail to see what is so funny."

"You cannot kill me, you imbeciles. If I die, the crystal does as well."

Diamond remained calm though inside he was fuming. He pulled a piece of parchment from his belt and threw it at her. 

Serena read it quickly and gasped. She lowered her head, shutting the room away behind her eyelids. She would have seized Diamond's sword right then and killed herself, but her people needed her. The Moon already recognized her as it's new guardian, so she must stay alive despite it all.

"That's right, your lowness. You're a slave now. My slave."  


*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Wake up, Serenity," a voice called to her.

She took in a quick breath, awaiting the kick to her side. No pain came, to her surprise. She opened her eyes to see Endymion's midnight eyes. She stopped feeling so disoriented.

"We've arrived," he said. A smiled tugged at the corners of his lips. "I'm sure you'll see it's better than any Martian home you could find."

Serena looked out the window. Her breath was swept away as she took in the green grass, blue sky, and beautiful flowers. She'd never seen the sun look so welcoming before. Her face was practically plastered to the window until she could get off the capsule. When she did step off onto the grass, she was ready to break free into the sunlight she hadn't seen in five years. The chains reminded her she could not do any such thing.

She was taken into the Earth's castle and then released from her shackles. She rubbed her wrists as she studied the beautiful stained glass windows. She looked up at the multicolored skylight and murmured, "Wow."

Endymion laughed behind her.

She turned on her heel, glaring at him.

He was amazed that she still remembered how to give the look of a Princess. It was a signature glare that all nobility gave whenever someone laughed at them. "I said you were entertaining, didn't I? You look like a child meeting the outdoors for the first time."

She grew solemn. "I haven't been outside for five years. The only colors I have seen are black, gray, and red. Do not laugh at me when I am getting reintroduced to the Universe."

He stopped smiling. The despair in her voice was thick as it reached into his heart. He bit his tongue to keep from apologizing. He gave a slight nod and looked away.

She walked onto the center of the Earthen crest embedded in the marble floor. She sat down cross legged, closing her eyes and letting the sun warm her body and soul. 

Endymion watched her and became still. She was so peaceful sitting there, so fragile. He was almost afraid to touch her for fear his beautiful china doll would shatter. But finally he grabbed her hand and pulled her slowly upwards.

Serena shivered. No one had been that gentle with her in years. It was unsettling.

"I'll go over the rules. First, call me Endymion around others, but you can call me Darien in private. Every morning there will be a list of chores tacked to your door. Get them done and you have the rest of the day off. You can go outside, but don't attempt to go near any of the gates or fences. Besides that there is nothing else you need to know."

Serena nodded. She had been hoping he'd free her, but now knew he wouldn't. At least she would be able to go outside and feel the sun again. Just that thought made her inside feel like butter. 

"As for today, explore, go outside, do whatever you please. Just be inside by the time the sun sets."

Serena nodded and waited to be excused. 

Prince Darien looked her over and nodded. She immediately sprinted for the outside door. She broke free out onto the grass and stopped to feel the sunlight again. Then she threw her head back and yelled.

Darien would never, ever, forget what she said. Her heart was in every word and her soul laced the letters together.

"I'm alive!"

Author's Note: I'm sorry it's so short. There was no place else to stop. I'll try to get the next chapter up soon.

Until the next time,

Ai No Senshi


	4. Chapter Four

Serena had sprawled out in the biggest field of flowers she could find. The mixed sweet scents filled her nose and made her heart feel light. There was a warm breeze that spread the petals through the sky. Some of the silky rose petals landed on her face and in her hair. She felt so relaxed while looking up at the beautiful blue sky. She sighed in the soft happiness.

Darien watched her from his window. 

"She's quite different isn't she?"

"Very different," Nephlite agreed. 

Darien nodded and kept his eyes on the beautiful blonde. There were times when he was forced to turn away, but he tried not to. There was something completely different about this new slave. Something that had him enraptured.

When the sun started to fall from the sky, and the blue started to fade to black, Serena reluctantly reentered the castle. She smelled dinner as soon as she stepped in, causing her stomach to growl loudly. A butler who was passing by stopped in his tracks and turned around. 

"The kitchen is just down that hall, second door on the left."

Serena smiled, "Thank you."  
She hurried to follow his directions and pushed through the door into the bustling kitchen. Her stomach growled again, somehow everyone heard it over the noise. They all looked at her and laughed. She chuckled nervously with them, something she hadn't done in a very long time. Someone, she didn't know who, pushed a chair underneath her while another person put out a plate of steaming chicken. She looked around for some sort of signal, but no one was paying her any mind. She decided to forget the rules and eat without being told.

She was halfway through her meal when the kitchen door squeaked open. No one stopped working so Serena didn't stop eating. She felt a hand on her back.

"Hungry?" a man's voice said.

Serena panicked and stood quickly. She swallowed the food left in her mouth and lowered her eyes. She tensed herself for some sort of slap. When nothing came, she looked up tentatively and saw Prince Darien, as she'd expected, standing there. But his eyes weren't angry, rather sad. His mouth was set in a line of sorrow.

"I'm sorry," Serena murmured. 

He shook his head. "There isn't anything to be sorry about."

Serena didn't move. She knew she couldn't eat anymore because she was sick to her stomach with anxiety now. 

Darien nodded towards the food. "Continue if you want to."

She shook her head. 

"Well then you're dismissed. Your room is down this hall, the third door on the right."

Serena hurried from the kitchen, hoping there was a privy connected to her room. She opened the third door, hurrying in. A door stood open in front of her, a chamber pot in sight. Her stomach that had been empty was now ready to explode. As she knelt over the pot, she felt something climb up her throat and didn't like it's taste.

When she had done what she needed to do, she stood and looked around. The floor was made of a cold gray stone. There was a bathtub made of a smooth metal as was the sink. She almost jumped for joy. She hadn't been able to use a sink since she'd become a slave, let alone a heated bathtub. The small joys were the only ones she had and she cherished them.

Quickly she started filling the tub. She threw off the dirty dress she'd been wearing and loosened the braid running down the center of her head. She turned off the water, sighing as she stepped into the steaming liquid warmness. She slid down so that only her head peeked out over the water, closing her eyes in ecstasy.

Her mind calmed. She could think clearly now, easing her into a state where the worst beating could not shake her. She'd done this many times on the Moon. One night a week she'd wait until the kitchen had cleared out, still warm from a day's cooking. Then she'd fill a tub used for washing dishes with water she'd heated over the stove. She could not fit herself all the way in, her knees and below hung over the rim. After just five minutes, she could let everything slip away from her memories, erasing what she'd been through that week, and opening it up for another round.

She soaked up the warmth until it was almost gone and until she was wrinkled like a raisin. As she was drying off, she studied herself in the mirror. Her right side was bruised where Diamond had kicked her. The left side of her face was swollen and purple, down her back were twisted patterns of green and black. Her arms and legs had blooms of blue up and down them. Her hipbones jutted from her skin and she could count her ribs. She looked into her eyes, sorrowful and turned blue from the tears she held back.

She found a brush in the bathroom drawer, and she ran it through her golden hair. She winced as she yanked out tangles. She remembered how everything used to be. She used to have healthy pink skin and just the right amount of weight. A maid would comb her hair for her, gently as to not harm her.

She'd never realized how good her life was until it was gone.

She wrapped her towel around her self, tucking it in so it would not fall. She walked out into the bedroom to see a twin-sized bed there. The walls were a plain white and the floor was made out of the same round stone as the bathroom. A bedside table sported a single candle while on the wall nearest to her a candelabra was hung. There was no dresser or armoire, but a closet already filled with clothes. She fingered the two dresses, two shirts, and pair of hide pants. An undershirt laid on the top shelf, along with unmentionables.

These were the most clothes she'd possessed since becoming a slave. A bubbly warmth inside her heart was full to bursting. She closed the closet, so as not to push on the good feeling. Good feelings never lasted very long.

Upon hearing voices in the hallway, she opened her door a crack to investigate. Outside stood what she imagined to be just about every slave in the castle. Women in robes and towels, chattered, catching up on gossip and exchanging soaps and candles. Men came in sooty and sweaty while their wives and mothers worried over them, ushering them inside to clean up. Children tugged on their mother's skirts, begging for a bedtime story or a toy.

Serena was astonished at the little community buried inside the castle walls. A woman caught her look, and smiled.

"What's your name, hon?" she asked. The woman was plump with large bosom. She looked like she'd mothered quite a few children.

"Serenity, Serena for short."

The woman's eyes widened. "Nick, Nick! It's the Princess from the Moon."

Within seconds the bustling hallway quieted. They all turned to look at her, especially the children who had heard. They blinked once, twice. Some showed sympathy, others jealousy.

"We heard you were coming," the plump woman said. "But we didn't believe it."

Serena blushed. "Well, I'm here." And so glad I am, she added silently.

"Good grief, child. You're so scrawny. And those bruises!"

Serena looked at the floor, still the bruises shone up at her. She couldn't escape them it seemed, couldn't escape her life. 

The women gave each other glances, then looked at Serena sympathetically. The plump woman's mouth opened, but shut quickly as the sound of boots was heard coming towards the hallway they stood in. A sharp whistle blew, and everyone scrambled into straight lines up and down the hallway.

Serena did the same, knowing by now to follow the crowd. They all looked straight forward, at attention. She did the same.

Two sets of boots clicked to a halt at the end of the hallway. A man with hair in long, brown waves walked down the hallway, counting heads as he went. When he reached the end of the long hallway, he shouted back, "We've got one extra!"  
Serena, against her better judgment, took a step forward and cleared her throat. "I just arrived today, sir."

A hand flew across her face, leaving her left cheek stinging. Pain pulsed through it while the blood rushed to the spot. "Did anyone say you could talk?" the man asked.

Serena mumbled, "No, sir." All the feelings of safety that had built up inside her, came tumbling down, crashing into a pile of raw emotions. She could be beaten here too. She was still a piece of property.

"Give her a break, Nephlite," the white-haired man down the hall called. 

"She's been a slave for years now, she knows the rules."  
Serena watched the two men bicker, and resisted the urge to hold her reddening cheek. She kept her head straightforward, meeting the eyes of the plump woman across from her. The woman looked disappointed.

"It's true, Nephlite, that she's been a slave before, but she's new here. Tomorrow you can punish her, tonight we will go to sleep early."

"Fine," Nephlite said. He blew his whistle as he left the hallway, and everyone relaxed, heading straight into their rooms. 

"You set her up, Nephlite," Malachite said under his breath as they left the slave quarters. "You knew she was new here, you knew there would be an extra, and you set her up."

"I thought she should learn her place quickly."

"You don't like her because the Prince favors her, correct?"

Nephlite did not look at his fellow general. His reasons were his own. 


	5. Chapter Five

Serena's hand flew up to touch her cheek. Yet another bruise, more than likely. She slipped back into her room and closed the door before the plump woman could scold her. 

She turned off the oil lamp and pulled the sheets of her bed high above her head. She had felt like nothing could touch her here, but had just been proven wrong. The reality of being a slave haunted her again as she curled into a tight ball. The freedom that had almost been in her grasp, slipped away once more. 

For the first time in five years, she cried. It wasn't because her face was aching. It wasn't because she had lost so much. It was because she had been fooled into thinking that she could be happy here. As soon as she had begun to feel comfortable, the ugly truth revealed itself. And that was almost too much to bare.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The next morning another metallic whistle blew, awakening Serena from her nightmare filled slumber. She flew from her bed upon realizing what the whistle was, slung open her door, and took her position in line. 

"I'm glad you could join us, your lowness," Nephlite hissed. Serena's heart quickened, as she stiffened, awaiting her punishment. And it came quickly.

Nephlite kicked her legs out from under her, dropping her onto her already bruised knees. She did not wince; she did not show weakness. She kept her eyes on the plump woman in front of her, and kept them emotionless.

"And where is your list of chores?" Nephlite asked.

Serena shook her head.

"You don't know?" He wound up for another slap, Serena saw his hand in slow motion, coming closer, closer, then stop. A strong hand wrapped around Nephlite's wrist, attracting everyone's attention.

"She doesn't have a list," Prince Darien said, releasing his general's hand. "I've got another use for her. Get dressed and come to the dining room," he said to Serena, smiling a warm smile. "After breakfast, we'll begin."

Serena nodded feebly. His hand appeared in front of her. She stared at it as if it were poisonous before finally taking it. He pulled her up from her knees, and she kept her eyes to the wall once more.

The releasing whistle blew. Once again closed herself in her room quickly, getting away from the looks of the others. She found a long-sleeved, white dress hanging in her closet and she slipped it on. She brushed her hair and smoothly wove it back into it's single braid. She didn't have any shoes, so she walked barefoot to the dining room, her feet getting a cold sensation every time they touched the marble. 

When she stepped into the dining room Nephlite, the white-haired man, and two blondes sat eating with the Prince. She stood quietly near the door with her eyes directed at the ground, waiting to be noticed.

"She's here, your Highness," the white-haired man said.

"I know that Malachite," the Prince said, studying her. "What I don't know is how at times she can act so tame, and others like a caged wildcat. She's quite peculiar indeed."

"I'm not peculiar," Serena said impulsively. She quickly looked back down after saying so.

"Do you see what I mean?"

"I know how she acts," Nephlite grumbled. "She's troublesome."

Serena's cheeks burned red in anger. She glared at them. "I wouldn't be so troublesome if you weren't so horrible!"

Nephlite stood up, his chair squealing against the stone. He took a step forward, coming to punish her for sure, but Prince Darien held up a hand.

He smiled at her, making her terribly uncomfortable. He stood up himself, taking slow steps to her side. She took a deep breath, looked back down, and locked her muscles up. But when he did touch her, it was gently. He took her hand and led her to the table like a small child. He sat her down right beside Nephlite, then took his seat at the head of the table.

They all remained quiet, too shocked or, in Serena's case, scared to breathe. The general's exchanged confused glances, their lips pulled tightly into frowns. Serena kept her eyes directed at her bony hands, her mouth slightly open. Darien was the only one smiling.

"Muffin, anyone?"

All at once, the generals reached for a muffin, muttering something or another. This broke the tension for awhile, but after the muffin grabbing ended, the silence returned.

"Well, Serenity, are you going to eat?"

Serena looked up at him, then down at her food. Fluffy, sunshine colored eggs were resting on the right of her plate while three strips of bacon laid on the other. The smells teased her nose and stomach. She ate slowly, somehow managing to eat some eggs and two strips of bacon. She downed a glass of orange juice, but wouldn't eat anymore. She was afraid if she did, the result may be hideous.

She finally set her fork down, and looked up to catch the gazes of five young men. She blushed in embarrassment, not that you could see it under the bruises. 

"You may go," Darien said, and Serena stood to leave. The Prince's laugh stopped her. "The generals, Serenity, not you."

The four men slipped from the room. She dropped back down into the plush velvet chair, aware of the Prince's eyes upon her face. He studied her silently for moments, wondering to himself how a broken angel landed in his dining room. And how this angel kept doing what she did without wings. He couldn't come up with an answer.

"Truthfully the head maid forgot to give you a chore list this morning," he said, breaking the stone silence. "You'll be stuck with me today."

Serena gulped nervously. A whole day with her new master? How could this possibly end well?

"Would you like to go outside?" he asked, standing. She nodded and they walked together out into the endless fields of flowers. 

The generals watched from a second story window. 

"This will not end good," Jedite said.

"No, it cannot. If anyone ever finds out that he's treating her this way, the consequences could be deadly. For the girl, I mean, not his Highness."

"And we certainly don't want that to happen."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

They ended up sitting in the tall grass, side by side. Serena sat cross legged with her chin in her hands, while Darien leaned back with his legs sprawled out in front of him. He looked up at the fragile beauty, deep in her thoughts, wrapped tightly in secret. He was amazed that not even those gigantic bruises could taint her utter brilliance.

"So tell me," he said, "is this better than a Martian home?"

She shook her head. 

"Why not? The Martian landscape couldn't provide you with such natural beauty, only grotesque rocks."

"But I would be free there. They'd release me as soon as I had been sold."

The Prince shook his head. "That's what they told me to do. They told me to set you free, but I cannot do that."

"Why can't you?" Serena said, she tried to keep her voice from turning into a yell.

"Because if I would free you than Diamond would take you back, dead or alive. Either way you'd be prisoner to him."

"They wouldn't kill me. They want the silver crystal too badly to kill me."

"But what would be worse? Dying, or being a slave to him for the rest of your life?"

She avoided his question by ask him one. "Why are you doing this? Treating me so well?"

"I have my reasons.'

Serena studied his face, it's fine lines and his dark eyes. She watched how his hair fell across his forehead in ebony strands. She noticed his strong jaw, and the fullness of his lips. Do they taste like sugar? she asked herself.

Darien dropped his voice to a whisper, unable to stop himself from asking the question. "Tell me what happened. How was such a powerful kingdom overthrown?"

Serena didn't cry, she never had while telling the story before. So she told him in a monotonous voice, void of emotion.

"They killed my mother before she could draw upon the crystal's power. I could see it so clearly and her blood stained my dress. They burned the palace, killing servants and guests alike. Knights dropped as if struck by lightening." She took a deep breath. "They killed all of my Court, my friends. Do you know how?"  
He shook his head.

"All my guardians were visiting their families, and when they came back for the party, their capsules were fired upon. I even saw them fall from the sky like meteors. I heard the explosions." She dropped her voice to a whisper. "They haunt my dreams."

Darien felt sorry for asking. He held her hand, but knew it couldn't do much to comfort her. She was so strong. She didn't even cry while telling him.

"I'm so sorry," he said.

"Don't tell me that. The past is the past."

He shivered at how calm her voice was. Like it never even happened. Of course, she'd learned to survive already. If she didn't think about it, she wouldn't feel it. Feelings were weaknesses she couldn't have.

"But that's not what haunts my dreams the most."

"Then what does?"

She trembled as her mouth formed the words. 

"The Core."

Author's Note: Soo soorryyy that it took so long to get this out. I just couldn't find time between practice and homework and family and yeah. Please review, even if you're mad it took so long and that this chapter was kind of boring.

Until the next time,

Ai No Senshi


	6. Chapter Six

The sky was a clear blue, and the grass was the greenest green. The wind carried upon it the scent of roses. The trees danced to the song of the spring, sung by the birds.

It was the exact opposite of a Prince and a slave's conversation.

"What exactly is The Core?"

Serena shivered. "It's a place where even your nightmares are comforting. And my nightmares, are the most terrible visions anyone can imagine." She stopped and took a deep breath. "The Core is deep within the Moon's crust, somewhat like cave, but far worse. It's so far down the sun cannot come close to it, and shadows are always welcome. But not even hell can warm this place."

Darien felt like an icy cold finger was creeping down his neck and the wind seemed suddenly cold. His nightmares were stirring deep within him, crawling towards the surface.

Serena went on, "It's so cold that after twelve hours or so, your skin starts to burn. It was so cold I felt like a different needle was going through every pore of my body. It's so dark that your eyes are useless and the lack of knowing where you are can drive you insane. It's so quiet that even if you screamed at the top of your lungs, it would be absorbed before it could even reach your ears. Believe me, I tried."

He impulsively pulled her closer so that her head was resting on his chest, his chin on her head. He put one arm around her back and with the other held her hand. But she was not crying. She was staring, straight down at the grass, as if nothing was happening around her. Her pupils grew larger as if they were trying to take in as much light as possible. She felt rigid is his arms.

"Serenity? Serenity?!" he said shook her shoulders. 

She blinked, forcing her eyes to return to normal. She shook her head, and, realizing the close, gentleness they were sharing, pulled away. She stood up slowly and painfully. She started to walk away to escape him, but he stood and joined her.

"Why does Nephlite hate me?" she asked. She decided it was her turn to ask all the questions.

"I don't think he hates you..."

"Well it isn't exactly love."

Darien shook his head. "You can't expect them to love you."

"And why not? There are millions of people on the Moon and other planets who do. Is it because I'm a slave? Because I'm supposedly lower than you?"

He didn't bother to answer.

"That's pathetic. You seem to forget how much higher I used to be than you."

"The main words there," he pointed out, "are 'used to be'."

She turned to look at him with a deadly glare. "You need to be knocked off your high horse and spend a day in the life of one of your slaves. I can tell you it isn't exactly the best thing in the universe. Especially what I've seen."

"And how much have you seen exactly?"

Serena looked the other way. "It isn't so much as I've seen than as I've felt."

"You haven't even made it through your second day yet. And you're job hasn't even begun yet."

"What do you mean yet?"

He laughed. "You don't think I'd spend all that in jewels, and not give you an important job, do you?"

She shook her head. 

"Well tomorrow you're to begin work in the Eden."

"Eden?"

"You'll learn about it tomorrow."

"Well, goodness, don't I feel important?"

He grabbed her hand before she could walk away, gripping it so tightly it turned white. Shocks of pain were shooting through her fingers as his grip become stronger. "I may give you more freedom than other slaves, and you may have once been a princess, but you'll treat me with respect."

She looked at him, shocked that he was hurting her so badly. She thought he was more gentle. She had been wrong. 

He released her hand and stood up straight. "Now I will escort you to your room."

She didn't nod, she didn't blink, she merely pushed past him, muttering, "I don't need an escort." She hurried into the now unwelcoming castle, down her hallway, and into her room. She slammed the door shut and the sound bounced down the stone hallways. She sat with a humph on her bed, gritting her teeth in anger.

A few moments later, the sound of metal on metal, pulled her from her thoughts. She hurried to the door, twisting the knob this way and that. He'd locked her in! 

On the other side of the door, Darien watched as the wood shook and bent. "I'm sorry," he mumbled, slipping the key into his pocket.

"Endymion!" Serena yelled, banging her fists against the door. "Endymion!"

Footsteps. He'd left her there, locked up like a child.

"Damn you!" she yelled after him. She turned back to her room, fuming in her anger. At the tips of her fingers, a light tingling began. Silver sparks flew in every direction, but she stopped them. "Getting out of this room will get me nowhere for now."

She instead began combing the room for entertainment, searching for something to pass the time. She didn't know how long she'd be in here and wasn't about to spend it laying on her bed, counting the stones. She pulled open her bedside table drawer and to her happiness found a quill and some ink. She guessed she would have to ask for paper.

She looked at her plain white walls and smiled. Maybe not.

The world isn't a stage, but a big easel. And she planned to use every inch of it.

Her feather quill flew across the walls in lines, curves, and curlicues. She etched and drew. Her quill dipped in and out of the ink well, then slid delicately across the vast whiteness that were her walls.

When she finally stopped, her arm was numb. She looked up at what she had drawn and frowned. It was probably the best work she'd ever done, but black and white weren't her favorite colors in the world. She wondered if there was some way she could get paint.

Darien, maybe?

Her anger returned and she slammed the cork into the ink well. She threw it into the back of her drawer, shutting it with a bang. She wouldn't be in her room at this very moment if he would just tell her what was going on.

But on the inside she knew she didn't mind spending her afternoon drawing. She knew she was lucky her fingers had not broken, though her knuckles were a dull purple. She knew also that her own mouth had gotten her locked in here.

Damn her mouth.

And damn her heart.


	7. Chapter Seven

Some time later, after she'd taken another steamy bath and had woven her hair again, her stomach grumbled in complaint. It must be nearing dinner time, she thought to herself. She'd missed lunch all together, and barely had breakfast. Now it was catching up to her.

She'd put a sheet over her drawing by putting nails in the cracks between the stones. Nails that she'd taken out of various items of furniture. Now she had nothing left to do, but pace her room and wear away the stone. She sighed, staring at her door, willing it to open and let her escape to the kitchen.

It didn't move in the slightest.

She sat down in front of her door, leaning against the wood. She listened to the outside noises. People walked by, none stopping to unlock her door. She knew she could beg and plead, but she'd never get out of here.

More time passed. Sun surely had set by now. She felt herself begin to nod off. Finally, the soft clink of metal snapped her into awareness. She scrambled to her feet, waiting for the door to be opened. Please, she thought, please hurry. 

The door creaked open, revealing an angry looking general. Her stomach lurched. Nephlite.

His nose wrinkled in disgust. "The Prince told me to release you."

She nodded and waited for him to move. He eyed her, his face contorted as if he smelled dung, then stepped to the side. Serena hurried out, barely keeping herself from running. She entered the kitchen and grabbed the first thing she saw; an apple.

Sweet, fruity, juice covered her mouth and dripped down her chin. She wiped it away with the sleeve of her dress. This apple was too good.

The clomp of boots filled her ears, and she had trouble keeping from choking on the apple. She took one last bite, then went to attention. Prince Darien stepped in to check how the kitchen was running, and for a late night snack. He glanced at her; was that remorse in his eyes? But he quickly moved on, pretending she did not exist.

She slipped out of the kitchen quietly, knowing that she did not exist to anyone anymore. She was a hope, a dream, a story. Parents on the Moon probably told their children of her, the beautiful princess forced into slavery. She was a fairy tale savior. They probably stared at the Earth, muttering prayers for her return. Inside themselves, they knew that she would never save them. So she wasn't even a hope. She was the ghost of hope.

Serena's eyes began stinging in tears. Ghosts surrounded her everyday life, whispering to her to avenge them. She closed her eyes as she stepped down the empty hallway. Her mother, her Court, her people cried out for her.

But she could not save them.

Not anymore.

Her fingertips had just touched the smooth brass of her doorknob, when a raspy voice called down the hallway for her. 

"Princess Serenity!"

Serena flinched at the name, it was not hers anymore nor would it ever be again. She turned to face an old woman, with lines carved deep into her face and scraggly gray hair shooting off in all directions. The woman smiled, showing holes where she had lost rotted teeth.

"Oh, Princess," the woman said, kneeling shakily down to one knee. 

Serena glanced every which way as she tugged the woman to her feet. "If someone catches you doing that, you'll be beaten!" she whispered sharply.

The woman looked suddenly scared. "You- you've given up?"

"Given up?" 

"On taking your throne back."

Serena bit her tongue to keep from yelling at the poor woman. "Does it look like I can? There is no hope for me here."  
"No hope?!" the woman growled. "There is only no hope to those who are hopeless. And you are certainly not hopeless with that crystal inside your heart!"

The woman turned and stalked away angrily. She was flabbergasted that a slave as defiant as Serena could give up hope on everything else too. She was tired of hoping for the Moon Kingdom to return to it's once beautiful state and she was sick of being a slave. If only the Kingdom would return.

Serena sighed and shook her head. Didn't the woman know how many times she had tried? How many times the crystal had come within an inch of Diamond's hand? She wasn't taking very many chances anymore. She hadn't in a long time.

"So now you're a princess again, huh?" a voice said. Darien rounded the corner to glare at her, his eyes dark and somehow disappointed.

"No, no," Serena said. "Not yet," she added silently.

"You didn't exactly deny it," he said striding closer.

"But I didn't say I was. The woman is old and tired. She saw me and her memories awakened. It isn't something to worry abut."

She started to go into her room, but the Prince grabbed her arm. 

"I think it is something to worry about. You have to know you're a slave or you'll never pass as one."

"I know," Serena swallowed, "that I am a slave. I've known for the past five years. I haven't been a princess since I was thirteen. I know."

Darien didn't release her arm. "You know I've never had a slave come here and get my generals so mad in just two days."

"It's a talent," Serena said and wrenched her arm free. She shut the door behind her right in his face.

He sighed and turned around. "I've never had a slave that I've fallen in love with either." He laughed. "I still don't."

His mind raced with the various pictures he had of her. The moments when he felt close enough to...

"I still don't," he repeated. He couldn't even convince himself.

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

The next day Serena was up before the whistle. She was dressed in an airy long sleeved cotton shirt and a pair of brown hide pants. She still, however, was shoeless. She was halfway through her second braid when the shrill whistle blew.

She stepped into the hall, letting go of the hair she'd been braiding. She had trouble keeping a sight of relief inside her chest. The two blondes were on count and check duty today. Last night Serena had received another slap during the count for being two seconds late.

Count was taken and the shorthaired blonde, Jadeite, stood in front of Serena.

"Finish your braid and report to the dining room. You'll be working with me today."

Serena nodded and turned back inside her room. She looked up at the sheet that was covering up her drawing. Paints. She needed paints. She finished weaving the braid as she continued to the dining room. This time she immediately took her seat beside Nephlite. 

"Good morning, Serenity," Darien said rigidly. He still wished to pretend he did not know her, let alone... He cut his thoughts off before he could think it.

Serena nodded her greeting to the Prince, whom she was still angry with. She looked down at the fluffy pancakes upon her plate and her stomach jumped in excitement.

Minutes later her plate was left with only traces of syrup, her full glass of milk empty. She wiped her mouth daintily and looked up, waiting for some sort of signal. Jadeite stood up, his chair scraping against the stone roughly.

"Well, let us get going then."

Serena stood as well, taking a swift look at Darien. Dismay shadowed his features. He was strangely sad to see her go, she could read it in his eyes. She quickly turned her gaze to the back of Jadeite's head and followed him from the room.

Darien watched her until the last strand of hair had disappeared from sight. He couldn't imagine why, and hated to catch himself doing so, but couldn't help it. Her mysterious eyes had haunted his sleep the night before. His dream flashed into his mind. She was standing in the Moonlight, her face turned upwards. Great silver wings sprouted from her back and lifted her from the ground. But she was jerked back to the Earth, shackles on her wrists chaining her down. She looked at him, her eyes sorrowful and begging. She whispered silent words that slipped over her full lips and flew to his ears.

"Let me go."

"Your Highness?" Zoicite questioned with his feminine voice.

Darien blinked, pulling him away from his dream. "What?"

The three remaining Generals gave him worried looks, shaking their heads in lecturing ways. They exchanged glances, coming to a silent agreement that something would need to be done.

Soon.

Serena was sitting in a well cushioned carriage on the way to a place she hadn't ever been before. She wasn't allowed to pull a curtain, so she looked through a small slit between curtains. She saw markets, and people, farmers and horses, children and adults. She hadn't seen so much life in a long time.

The carriage rolled to a graceful stop in front of a well guarded building made of stone. Jadeite led her inside quickly, worried that someone may spot them. They continued down cold hallways that froze the bottoms of Serena's feet, chilling her bones. Jadeite opened a large wooden door, ushering her inside a long room. It had an almost equally long glass table running through the center, and various velvet chairs positioned around it. There were six white haired men sitting around the head of the table while Serena sat on the foot. They all looked at her, forcing small smiles. A somewhat uncomfortable silence filled the room.

"Would you care to explain to me why I'm here?" Serena asked.

Jadeite nodded. "Eden is the Earth's Intelligence Central. This is where we keep track of various planets in the universe, and various people on this planet. You're here-"

Serena interrupted him, "To rid my soul of the secrets about Diamond, Sapphire, and Emerald, their different powers, the Moon in general, and so on and so forth."

The men all nodded.

Serena shook her head angrily. "You spent five million dollars to get intelligence? You think that anything I say can help you? You're mistaken."

Jedite cleared his throat. "I believe that you are not in a situation to refuse."

"I believe I am. I believe you can beat me until I'm almost dead and I will not tell you a single thing."

The old men's faces were turning the color of ripe tomatoes.

Jadeite was more patient. "But why wouldn't you want to tell us? What you say may cause the overthrowing of the Dark Moon Kingdom! Your previous master may be killed and the Moon taken back!"

"Do you believe me to be stupid because I am a slave?" she asked. "Yes, the Moon would be back, but I would not be it's ruler! My throne would still belong to someone else. And Diamond may die, but my mother will not be avenged. I will not tell you anything."

The men were more than angry. They were furious. They were imagining slipping their thick hands around her small neck and squeezing the air from her throat. But she sat there with perfect posture, her legs crossed. She had a knack for being insolent.

Jadeite's fury was growing, but more slowly. His patience usually lasted a very long time yet he was already cursing her. He shook his head.

"Please, Serenity, just tell us what we need to know."

Then Serena smiled. It made the men grow nervous. They slipped further back in their seats. 

"All you need to know is that the Moon will be returned to its rightful ruler."

That's when the men lunged and Jedite was forced to pull her from the room. He half drug her back to the carriage, throwing her inside roughly. He ordered it to return to the castle and on the way lectured her.

"You disobedient fool. If you would just cooperate..."

She raised an eyebrow at him. "If I would cooperate than I'd have an even harder time regaining my Kingdom and your Prince may find himself dead."

The carriage pulled to a stop and she hurried out before Jadeite could release his anger upon her. She ran to the nearest forest line, climbing the first tree she could reach. She came to a branch too high for spears to reach and sprawled out. She laughed then just to see Jadeite burn more red in anger. He couldn't climb a tree in his boots.

Ten minutes later there were four generals, two knights, and a prince under her tree. She looked down at them like the Cheshire cat smiling at Alice. She'd get hurt later, and have fun now.

"Serenity, you're acting like a child," Darien said.

"No, rather a cat," she answered back.

He shook his head and rubbed his temples.

"Am I still entertaining?"

He looked up at her, a blonde girl sitting in a tree with her legs kicked out and her head on her hand, and he couldn't help it. He laughed. Serena was suddenly afraid that he was losing his mind.

"Yes, I think you are," he said, choking on chuckles.

The generals shook their heads. Giggles and laughs didn't tickle their throats. Every curse they could think of burned at their tongues.

"But entertaining alone isn't worth five million in gems. No, you wanted intelligence too. I'm sorry, Endymion, but I will tell you nothing."

He stopped laughing and glared up at her. 

"So I've heard," he almost growled. Then he slipped off his big black boots and started up the tree in woolen socks. Her eyes grew wide as she scrambled for a way to climb higher. She choked back a cry of fear as she realized there was none. He soon reached her branch and sat down beside her.

"Why won't you tell us anything?"

"Because there is nothing you need to know. Isn't that right, Jadeite?" she called down. The blonde turned on his heel and stalked off.

"There is a lot we need to know," Darien said. "And there is a lot you owe us. I still haven't put a price on your head. If you wish me to do so I'll make it very possible that Diamond can buy you back."

Serena shivered at the thought and closed her eyes. "That's an evil thing to hold over someone's head. To use someone's nightmares to get what you want."

Guilt ate away at him, it flared as she trembled. Her voice bore into his soul, his dream returning in it's silver brilliance. He hid his feelings with his unwavering voice. "Whatever it takes."

Serena slipped down from branch to branch, leaving him in the tree alone. Her feet touched the soft grass, tickling her ankle bones. She looked up at him, her face stone without emotion. "Maybe that's not enough."

She walked away, praying that Nephlite didn't hit her from behind, and slid back into the drafty castle. She stayed in the front hall, sitting in the middle of the crest like she'd done the first day she'd arrived.

Maybe Darien- no Endymion- wasn't so different after all. She learned now that he was more evil than Diamond had ever been. Diamond had never made her feel safe, then kicked her legs from beneath her. Darien had played with her mind, tricking her into liking him, then showing his true colors.

A silent tear dripped from her eye. 

He'd betrayed her.

Author's Note: I am soooooo sorry that I haven't been updating. I'm really bad at remembering to do it, and I'm short on time. I promise this revision will be finished, it's just I'm not sure when.

Until the next time,

Ai No Senshi


	8. Chapter Eight

The generals had left the tree to talk amongst themselves. They didn't want their words to reach the Prince's ears. Their plots could very well be considered treason.

Darien had climbed down from the tree and slipped his boots back on. When he went back into the castle, he saw Serena lying on her side, curled in a ball. She was asleep as far as he could tell. 

He squatted down beside her and examined her ivory features. Her small nose and full lips, her perfect chin and long eyelashes. A hole of guilt was drilled into his heart for using the very darkness that was haunting her dreams against her. He traced the crescent moon that adorned her forehead with his fingertip. The mark of a Moon Goddess.

Serena opened her eyes at his touch. She looked up at him, surprised by how graceful he appeared there above her. And somehow he almost looked like he was dreaming, like he didn't quite believe what he was seeing.

She didn't bother to sit up, or smile, or acknowledge him. She'd lost all respect for him. She was now resorting to acting like he was nothing more to her than -she cringed- her owner.

"Is it so bad here that you must escape to your dreams?"

"I don't have dreams," she said monotonously. "I only have nightmares."

He mentally kicked himself. "I..." he began, but didn't finish. He was about to apologize to a slave. Yet somehow it didn't feel like that. Somehow he did not see her as he saw others in his service. He saw her as the Princess she'd been so many years ago.

She blinked slowly and flipped onto her other side. She was on her knees when he stopped her.

"Please don't leave," he said meekly. 

She stopped, but remained facing the other direction. He touched her shoulders gently, turning her so that she would have to look at him.

At that very moment he felt it. He felt his heart leap into his throat and his lips tingle. He felt his muscles ready themselves to lean forward, he could see the image of them kissing in his head. Everything inside him told him hold this angel and never let her go, but his mind held him back. He felt frozen in the moment and couldn't pull himself out of it. 

Serena didn't know what was happening exactly. He was just staring at her, his mouth partially open, his body frozen. Something tugged at her heart, something she'd never felt before, and something she hadn't felt in a long time. She shoved it away and resisted the urge to touch his face. She looked down at the floor instead.

The moment was lost.

He shook the thoughts from his mind and stood up. He held his hand out, but she didn't take it. She shoved herself upwards opposite from him. He reached out for her, why he didn't know. Maybe he just wanted the closeness again, a second chance at the moment.

She pulled backwards.

"Don't touch me, please," she said. 

He felt his stomach tie itself in knots and every ounce of guilt in his body crawl up his throat. She hated him. His heart stopped beating.

"I'm so sorry," he said, dropping all resistance keeping him from talking to her the way he was. "I didn't mean what I said. I'd never let him take you back."

She looked at him blankly though inside she was shocked that he would say anything like that to her. She bore her soul from her eyes, masking her emotions behind a screen of black. She wouldn't be tricked again, she wouldn't let herself feel. She'd be numb.

"Can I be excused?" 

He almost felt like begging. Pleading with her to forgive him, to not look at him like he didn't exist, to act with emotion. 

And that's when it hit him.

Never had Diamond tamed this girl to act like a slave, but he had. He'd turned her into an emotionless shell. The fire of free will inside her had gone out, and the entertaining bubble of life was gone. He felt so evil, like he had killed her. 

"May I be excused, Your Highness?"

He cringed and looked at her like he'd just been stabbed through the heart. He forgot completely about being a prince, he forgot she was his. 

"Don't call me that. Don't act like a slave. Please, Serenity," he grabbed her hand gently before she could pull away. "don't hate me."

Serena was scared. More than scared, plain horrified. She hadn't been talked to like that in forever it seemed. She didn't want to react, didn't want to lose again. Didn't want to cry again. Was he playing mind games with her? Was he sincere? What was that in his eyes that made her hard shell melt?

She didn't want to find out.

She wrenched her hand free and ran for her room. Her door boomed to a shut behind her, the sound hit Darien's ears in waves.

Darien stood where she'd left him. He sunk down to the floor, wondering why he felt like he did. Why did he feel so empty and desolate? Why did he want to kiss her so badly?

Love?

"Prince Endymion?" Nephlite's voice rang out. "Are you okay?"

Darien stood up and straightened out his shirt. 

"No, I don't think I am," he said. He marched away then, knowing that telling his generals what he was feeling could only end badly. He locked everything up inside and prayed he'd know what to do later.

Because he didn't know anything now.

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

Serena ripped the sheet down and looked up at the black and white sketch. It was realistic, it was proportional...

It was hers.

It was a picture of a Moon Goddess, the crescent moon upon her forehead, her hair in the traditional way. The Goddess stood in the light of the full Moon, her face upwards. Broken chains clung to her wrists, roses through the shattered links.

She was sinking down onto her bed, tears began to form, when her world began to shift. Fate stepped in at that moment in the form of the Generals. Her door splintered as they slammed it open. They marched in, seizing her arms, then they saw the drawing.

"You dare ruin our walls?!" Nephlite yelled. His boot connected with her rib cage, cracking something Serena knew. Immediate pain flooded her body, white hot pain danced before her eyes. Jadeite's bony hand dug deep into her arm, while Malachite held her no more loosely. No one stopped Nephlite now. He slapped her so hard the steely taste of blood filled her mouth.

"You wench you'll never see the light of day again."

Serena looked up at him sadly and his gigantic boot came swinging at her knees. They gave, and she landed on the caps with a loud smack. She wouldn't cry and couldn't cry. But she did something she'd never done before.

She screamed.

It was long and loud and high. All the anger she had held inside burst from her throat, and all the despair in her heart escaped. It echoed and bounced until the entire castle had heard it. Until everyone knew she was sick of being hurt, sick of being scared, sick of not knowing what stone would be cast at her next. It was to let everyone know she wasn't going to be a prisoner forever. Or maybe it was because this time someone would care when they heard her.

The prince appeared in her doorway seconds after she'd ran out of air, and resorted to tears. Nephlite's fist was in the air, in his mind he saw it hit the back of her head, and knock her to the floor. But no, the Prince stopped him.

"Let her go!" he ordered and they reluctantly did so. Serena felt the pressure on her arms release itself and she tried, but couldn't keep herself up. She fell forwards into the open arms of Darien. He scooped her up, surprised at how light she was. He was careful not to touch her bruises, though dodging them was hard. He gave his Generals a hard stare, and left the room with the slave in his arms. His generals followed him, faces pinched in anger.

"You don't have to do this," she whispered into his chest. His life leaked into hers, warmth filled her limbs, strength gathering within her center. She now knew this was the safety she'd been looking for the past five years. She felt invincible in his arms.

"Yes," he said quietly. "Yes I do."

She kept her face in his chest, and her arms around his neck. Never let me go, she begged in her thoughts. Don't hurt me again.

When he stopped walking, after Serena had fallen deep into the rhythm of his heartbeat, he set her down in a plush bed. Still she gripped his neck. She wouldn't give this up.

He took her hands off of his shirt reluctantly, and held them while he said, "Don't worry, Serenity. I won't leave you for long."

She looked into his eyes and saw his emotions grow. God, she thought, it almost looks like he... 

He loves me.

Darien turned away from her and ushered his generals outside. He closed the door behind him meaninglessly for she could still hear his angry voice. 

"What gives you the right to beat her like that?" Darien demanded.

"She ruined the walls, your Highness."

"The walls?! You broke her ribs for a wall?"

Malachite stepped forward. "We hadn't come to beat her, merely to arrest her for treason."

Darien was so angry and his voice was so loud Serena jumped.

"You are never to touch her again! Do you hear me?"

"Yes, your Highness," they said almost too soft for Serena to hear.

"Then get away from here," he said. She heard four pairs of boots clomp away. The door opened and her prince came back in. He sat beside her and took her cold hand in his warm one.

"Don't say anything," she said before he could open his mouth. "Just be here."

He nodded and intertwined his fingers with hers. He watched as slowly she became still, drifting off into sleep. He studied her face, realizing that his dream was quite correct. There should be wings across her back. Her face was that of an angel's.

And when he was sure she was asleep, he leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss, like that of a butterfly's on her forehead. She didn't even stir, but his heart beat faster.

This is when he finally admitted to himself what he'd known all along.

He loved her.


	9. Chapter Nine

When Serena awoke, night had already fallen and Darien was asleep beside her. She studied his features. He looked like a little boy during sleep, dreaming of faraway places and more adventurous things, saving the damsel in distress like he'd done earlier that day. She kissed him softly on the forehead, blessing him in her mind. 

She slid carefully out of the bed, hoping that he would stay in his slumber. She discovered her ribs had been wrapped, but they ached quite a bit. She gained her balance fairly easily for someone in her condition. She used the bed posts to help her and made her way to the window. She opened it slowly, allowing the cool night breeze in, as well as the moonlight. She looked up at the Moon. The sun was reflecting off the entire surface, a night when the crystal would be the strongest.

She looked at the sleeping prince, then back at her home. Her decision was made. She focused on the crystal inside of her, something that she hadn't done in a long time. She stretched the warm, silver power across her body until she was blanketed in the magic. Slowly her body separated, her molecules spread on the wind. Until nothing was left in the room but a slight essence, which soon disappeared into the night. Serena was gone.

The next morning when Darien rolled over Serena was laying there, eyes open and smiling. He smiled back at her. 

"Good morning, beautiful," he said and pushed a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

"Darien," she said in a blissful tone. His name rolled luxuriously off her lips. "Thank you."

"For what?"

She hugged his neck and her words tickled his ear. "For being here."

He slipped his hands around her back. "I wouldn't want to be anywhere else."

They were locked in another moment when he could smell the fresh scent of rose petals in her hair, and where she could feel every drop of warmth flowing from his body. She closed her eyes and let her soul drift through the feeling of Darien. The warmth, the strength, the-

The love?

She pulled backwards and left his arms feeling strangely empty. She stood and stretched, walking small, wobbly circles. She smiled down at the lean figure sprawled across the silk sheets. She forced back desire quickly, just as he did upon seeing her slim body. 

"Are you going to get up lazy?" she asked.

He shook his head no with a smile on his face.

"All for the better I guess. More for me at breakfast."

He got up then and scooped her up in his arms playfully.

"You think so?"

"Two plates are better than one."

He laughed and she could feel it bounce through his rib cage. He was happy. She made him happy. 

So why wasn't she more happy?

Because, she thought, he doesn't know what you've done, and you do. You know what's going to happen soon, and you're all ready nervous.

"Serenity?"

She looked up at his concerned face.

"Is everything okay?"

"Yes, why?"

"Because you just made your lip bleed."

She touched her fingers to her lip and a red liquid was left on their tips. 

"Oh," she said. And they left it at that.

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

Breakfast had been warm and flaky, salty and sweet, smooth and creamy. She'd never had so many taste buds work at the same time like that. And now her skin was working over time. It was busy soaking up every ray of sunshine and the softness of Darien. She was curled up beside him in the grass, her face in his chest, his arm around her shoulders.

She let her mind take a break as she floated through the gentle utopia. She drifted into the essence of the day, the smell of grass and sunshine, the comfort of Darien's arms, the sound of gentle winds sweeping across the hills. Darien did the same. They were lost in the discovery of their love, lost in the paradise of each other.

It was nearly an hour after they had begun their morning dreams when Serena felt what she'd been waiting for the entire time. The toe of an all too familiar boot, swiftly digging into her side. Her eyes flew open, and out of pure habit she stood up. She threw her head down, expecting to see stone below, but instead she found Darien's face. His eyes met hers, anger burning within their dark depths.

He stood up with more class and refinement than Serena had. He then stared, his nose wrinkled in anger, at the tall figure of King Diamond. 

"What do you want, Diamond?" he said with a layer of ice coating his voice. Serena had never heard his voice become so dark.

"My business is with her," Diamond said with equal coldness.

Serena suddenly realized how quickly she had become docile, and her body went less rigid. She looked up into his eyes, forced back a shiver, and let the fire in her heart show.

"I know what you did, your lowness," he said in that same evil tone he'd always used.

"And I don't regret a second of it."

"Well you're going to," Diamond said and his hand let her cheek stinging.

Serena couldn't take it. Freedom was so close to her fingertips and he was here to rip it away. Her hand wound up and her arm muscles snapped into motion. 

Diamond held his cheek like a little girl.

"You bitch!" he yelled. 

"What did you think I was going to do? Let you get away with it?! All those years of pain and now you're back?! Don't expect to leave without bruises!"

She jumped on top of him with great agility for someone with broken ribs, then she let it all go. All those wishes to get back at him, all the pain he'd caused her, both emotionally and physically. She smacked him so many times his mouth bled. And it wasn't until she started to grow tired, her adrenaline running low, that she regretted doing it. 

Because he gripped her neck, tightly, cutting all the air from her windpipes. Her feet were left dangling in the air as he stood.

"Release her, Diamond," Darien said. The silver blade of his sword glinted next to Diamond's ear. "Or you'll regret it."

Diamond let her go, and she landed roughly on the grass.

Darien sheathed his sword.

"What the hell did you think you were doing?" he asked Serena.

She answered with her eyes.

"And what exactly did you do that I don't know about?"

"She took a little trip," Diamond said, sniveling. "to the Moon. She removed every portrait of the 

Dark Moon family from the hallways of the palace, and she burned them. In the ashes of the portraits she wrote, 'The Moon Kingdom will return.'"

Darien looked at Serena incredulously.

"Is it true?"

She nodded. Her aura floated around her, surprising everyone. 

He shook his head, and she knew she'd be dealt with later. Diamond was his main concern was Diamond. "Leave Diamond, now. Don't ever return to my planet and don't think you can discipline my slaves."

"Well," Diamond said leaving. "Somebody had to. It seems the master is the slave, and the slave is the master. Don't let her charm get to you, Endymion."

With that he disappeared, and Serena let out a breath she didn't know she'd been holding. Darien turned to glare at her with those dark and frustrated eyes.

"I can't believe you were stupid enough to do something like that. Did you really think burning paintings would do anything but make him mad?"

"No," Serena answered. But that's not all I did, she added to herself.

"And what did you think you were doing stealing one of my capsules?"

"I didn't steal a capsule," she said and regretted it instantly.

"Then how did you get to the Moon?"

"I... I..." she sighed. She summoned the crystal once more, and after vanishing for mere seconds, she reappeared behind Darien. "I did that only farther."

He spun around, shocked to see the girl standing there. 

"You can teleport using the crystal? But then why didn't you escape Diamond earlier?"

She looked away. I won't answer, she thought. I won't tell him.

"Tell me, Serenity. Tell me or I swear I call him back."

She gulped. "I couldn't because of the slave laws. He commanded me to never to use the crystal's 

power to escape, but when I was sold to you his command was broken."

Darien nodded. "Serenity, I command you-"

He was broken off mid-sentence by her hand softly pressed against his lips. She looked up at him, begging him silently to not speak the words.

"Please, do not finish that command. Do not tell me to stop."

He was numbed by the touch of her hand. He longed to kiss her palms, kiss her face, taste her lips. His eyes traveled to her mouth...

She felt the tension between them grow, and felt his eyes on her lips. She quickly removed her hand, turning her face away from him.

"I can't tell you why, but just please do not limit me to this planet. Let me go where I please. You will not regret it."

"Serenity, I command you..." 

She looked up at him, hope in her eyes dwindling. Her body locked up, her attention focused on his words alone.

"...to always return from your journeys."

Her lips tugged up into a small smile. "I will."

Seconds later, she was gone.

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

Serena walked down the dirt path, collecting mud on the bottom of her bare feet. The trees swayed as a strong wind blew through, at her command it softened. The grasses and vines reached for her, twisting across her path to caress her legs and ankles. The rocks themselves seemed to recognize her presence back on the Lunar soil. The ground trembled slightly in happiness.

"If you don't stop making such a fuss," Serena whispered, "they'll notice I'm here."

Immediately everything slipped back to normal. She crept along the path a little faster, waiting for the last bend that would reveal her destination. It finally came, and immaculate light spilled across the ground. She smiled, closing her eyes and opening her arms to the warmth. The Gateway to Elysian was in front of her. She took a step forward, and the world sped past her. As soon as her foot struck the lighted soil, she began flying towards the Land of Dreams. She opened her eyes and sighed,

"Elysian."

"Serenity!" a cheerful voice came. A white-haired man bounded down a flight of stairs, running joyfully towards her. "It's been so long. I thought you'd never retur...."

Serena looked down at her feet, unable to look at Helios. He did not know what happened outside his home, he hadn't learned of the pains of her life. But now he saw the bruises, he could probably feel the mourning of her soul.

"What happened?" Helios said wrapping his arm around her shoulders.

"So much," she said, her voice cracking. "I am a slave, Helios."

His eyes widened. "But..."

"My mother is dead." 

"Serenity..."

"My court is gone. I am alone except for the Prince of the Earth."

Helios hurried to try and take this information in. He did not tell her that the Prince often visited 

him. It was not lying, merely not telling.

"What have you come here for? What is it that you need?"

"I need your prayers."

Helios nodded. "You have them."

She looked up at him. "I need you to watch me, should it seem I may.... die, then I want you to bring me here and wrap me in dreams."

Helios' turned away from her. "But Serenity then you may never wake up."

"I could wake up. Years may pass, thousands of them, but I could still be here for my people. The Universe would still have a chance."

He nodded. "I will do it."

She kissed his cheek as she began to disappear from the dream world. "Thank you."

When she had disappeared, Helios returned to his temple, and along with his priestesses began to pray. He cried inside his mind.

__

"Goddess, how could it come to this?"


	10. Chapter Ten

She arrived back in her room on the Earth, and looked once more at her painting. The weight of her plans fell upon her shoulders. It may cost her everything should she lose, yet should she win she would gain everything. Helios was watching her, ready to step in. But even he might not be able to help her.

She sat upon her bed, folding her legs in, and closing off the world. She slipped into meditation that made her silver aura glow around her. Power collected inside her, growing larger and larger by the second. She could feel the electricity running up her arms and making her hair stand on end. Her long braids were being lifted in the air. Everyone in the castle could feel the magic collecting.

Including the Prince. 

Darien knew that she had indeed come back, and he knew what she was doing. She was collecting all the magic from the Earth, gaining power for what could possibly be the biggest moment of her life. He knew that tonight he may lose her, but he would not stop her. 

The generals were furious.

"You know what could happen!"

"Yes."

"And you're not stopping it?!"

"No."

"But-"

"Just trust her."

This made them even angrier. 

"Mommy, do you feel that too?" A small girl asked gripping her mother's hand tighter.

"Yes, honey."

"What is it?"

The mother smiled. She was a Lunarian who'd fled to Earth after the Kingdom was overturned. She'd felt this familiar tug on her heart many times before. The silver crystal was reminding her who she was, what planet she belonged to, and who her Princess was.

"It's a good sign honey. It means that someone is watching out for you and me."

"Who, Mommy?"

"The Princess."

People all around them stopped working and stood rigid. Their hearts feeling the magic, the aura, and a strange warmth. People from Earth the Moon alike knew what was happening. Their magic, their love, and their dreams were being called upon to help. And they were all willing to lend a hand.

Serena was collecting it all. Sucking in every ounce of magic she could find. Her aura growing stronger, her magic flowing deeper, her life narrowing down to moments. Her braids had been undone, and magically put up in the royal way. Her outfit was changing too, as was her very essence. The traces of Moon Royalty were showing up more than they ever had. Her forehead was like a beacon.

Night fell and the Moon rose. Serena opened her eyes and the aura disappeared. It couldn't be seen, but it could be felt. She looked in the mirror and was shocked. Her hair had turned silver. Her dress was one she'd never seen before, long and white, with transparent layers of silver cloth flowing down from the shoulders, her waist, and then down in a train. The buns at either side of her head were perfect. She looked in her own eyes and was surprised how much more blue they were.

She left her room and went to the Earthen crest. Darien was waiting there for her. There eyes met across the room, his regretful, hers embarrassed.

"I'm not going to stop you," he said.

She nodded.

"But remember, you have to come back."

"I know."

She stood in the middle of the circular room and gazed upwards. The Moon was high above the skylight. 

"Stop her!" Malachite yelled, appearing in the hallway. The four generals started to charge toward her with their swords drawn.

Serena grabbed Darien before he could turn, and kissed his lips quickly. She did so in fear that she would never have that chance again. He blinked in shock when she pulled away. 

"For your protection," she said, and traced a silver crescent moon on his forehead. It shimmered then disappeared. The generals were on them now as Darien drew his sword.

"Go Serenity!" he yelled over his shoulder. Nephlite's sword bounced off Darien's as she twisted away into nothing.

"You've made a mistake, Your Highness!"

"Yes," Darien said, his eyes on the Moon. "I fell in love."

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

Serena could feel, even after five years, everything in this place. The magic overwhelmed her, coating her skin, blurring her vision. She walked slowly on bare feet around the ruins of her old Palace. The souls that had been lost here cried out, begging her to avenge them. She came to the spot where she had last been the night her world fell down. She knelt, holding her breath as she examined the ground below her. Through the stone, hundreds of small flowers had broken, their silver buds sparkling in the night. She touched a petal with the tip of her finger, and it's bud grew to the size of her fist.

"Magic," she whispered, stepping back. Then she held her arms open to the night sky and began to pull it in. The souls of the lost lent themselves to her, the flowers beneath her feet grew, and the rest of the Moon began to rejoice.

Their Princess had returned.

The Dark Moon Palace erupted into chaos. Servants stopped listening to orders and began singing instead. They let their magic go. Diamond and his Queen sat in their room when the tug came. He sneered as Emerald panicked. Sapphire strode calmly into the room.

"She's here," Emerald chattered nervously. A small squeak on the word 'she'.

"We know, Emerald," Sapphire said. "Are we going to go kill her?"

Diamond blew air out through his nose like a bull ready to charge. "Yes. She's caused me enough trouble now."

They all disappeared from the room in a burst of black.

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

Serena felt the coldness drawing closer before they even appeared before her. She threw up her defenses promptly, a silver glimmer surrounding her body.

"Serenity, Serenity," Diamond said. She didn't even cringe at his voice. "Have you come to die?"

Serena balled her fists, anger causing the silver to explode in fireworks around her body. "Stop talking," she said. "You can't avoid what's going to happen no matter how scared you are."

Diamond's eyes flared. "Scared?! You think I'm scared?!" He calmed himself. "It's the silver hair that's done it to me of course. I was just thinking of your mother and how easy it was to thrust this sword of mine through her. It's still stained you know."

Serena's aura twisted out in vines, pushing furiously at the darkness in front of her. Her hair began floating behind her, causing Emerald to step back nervously. Serena's dress flew out like wings at her sides. Her bangs flew up showing the crescent moon and it's new shine.

"Stop stalling and attack!" 

Sapphire couldn't wait any longer. He collected a ball of energy, throwing it towards her quite sloppily. She stepped calmly to the side, letting it only graze her dress. It hit the ground behind her and caused an explosion. Red fire made Serena's shadow grow larger.

Emerald, who was slowly gaining courage, held her hands out and threw small daggers of power in Serena's direction. Out of the twenty thrown, Serena only got hit by one. It left a sharp cut below her eye. She didn't wipe the blood away and it simply dripped down her cheek.

"You've drawn blood," Serena said. Emerald was so satisfied with herself, until she saw Serena's char smudged face. It was bent up in a smile.

"Emerald you fool!" Diamond yelled over the sounds of the cackling flames. "She cannot use the crystal to kill unless her blood is drawn!"

"But- but she wouldn't!"

Serena had thought of that herself. If she had the opportunity to kill Diamond, would she? Could she? Would banishing the three be enough? She thought of the beatings, the Core, her mother, her guardians. All the pain, the lost hope, the devastation. What her people had gone through. 

No, it would never be enough.

Emerald's face was contorted into a mask of fear. She was ready to run. And being the fool she was, she did.

Serena looked at Diamond.

"What a coward your dear Emerald is." She thrust her hand forward, sparks of silver shooting from it. The sparks slithered on the ground and then jumped upward to grab Emerald by the wrists. Serena turned her outstretched hand into a fist, jerking her arm backwards. Emerald was yanked by invisible chains to Serena's feet.

"There's no reason for you to die."

Emerald's eyes were full of tears as she looked up at the calm Princess.

"Yet."

Serena threw her arm behind her, as if disposing of a disgusting mess, and Emerald crashed into a wall. The chains, now visible, wrapped themselves around the stone and bound Emerald there.

Emerald looked up and screamed, terrified to her black soul. Serena turned and saw why. Diamond had cast magic in her direction. It crashed into Emerald's chest, and she exploded, her body burning away. Serena jumped away, crashing down on her elbows.

She looked back at the flames and knew that Emerald had been consumed by the same darkness that she'd once used against Serena. The Lunarian stood slowly.

"Why did you kill her?"

"She was a liability," Diamond said coldly.

Sapphire at this point wasn't sure whom to trust. Serenity, he thought, wasn't going to kill Emerald. Diamond was. He decided right then and there the Princess was not his enemy. He unsheathed his sword and threw it down by her feet.

"I surrender to you," he said falling on his knees.

Serena looked up at Diamond, who's ruby eyes were reflecting the flames in which Emerald was killed. He shook his head slowly and pointed to fingers at his brother's head. She looked down at Sapphire and knew he couldn't be saved. There wasn't enough time to pull him up. She instead ran behind a block of stone. An explosion echoed through the ruins seconds later.

Her aura flared in another surge of anger as she stepped out from behind the rock.

"He was your brother!"

"That is but a term," he said.

"You truly are evil."

"Did it take you this long to see that?"

"No," she whispered. "I knew that night."

He smiled, his pointed teeth gleaming in the firelight. "Yes, that night. Do you know how easy it was to kill everything you loved?"

She tried to remain calm, she knew his plan was to shake her up, kill her concentration. "Talking again, coward? Face your destiny."

"I will."

It was cold. That was one of her memories left behind. The blade had been cold, chilling her insides as it ripped through her skin. She remembered the pain like a giant bruise, crippling her body. She fell to her knees in front of him. He smiled down at her.

"This is my destiny," he hissed at her. "I was born to rid the Universe of you."

Then warmth wrapped her body tight, white light coming from the sky, the ground, the trees. A bubble formed around her, holding her tight. She gripped his collar with her last strength.

"And my destiny," she said, flecks of blood flying from her mouth, "is to protect this Moon. And I will." Her last breath escaped and she fell forward. Diamond drew his sword from her chest, the blood of two Moon Goddesses coating it's blade.

"You failed," he said, laughing. 

After she disappeared, he began cursing instead.


	11. Chapter Eleven

Darien sat in the middle of the Earthen crest, seeking the calm that Serena had found there. Yet he could not soothe his mind, or keep his eyes off the Moon. He watched it, hoping that a sign of what was happening there would come to him. But it did not.

He prayed there, his prayers mingling with Helios's before floating to the heavens. An hour passed. And another. His servants thought him insane, to be sitting there cross legged and murmuring prayers. He was beginning to wonder about his sanity. But that kiss.... He knew now that the most important thing in the universe to him was Serena.

After more time had passed, his forehead suddenly began burning. The crescent moon Serena had painted across his brow felt as if it was on fire, boiling his skin, tearing it. He held it, falling backwards in pain.

Minutes later, Diamond appeared.

"Prince Endymion," he said, his lip curling into a malicious smile. "Are you feeling the pain Serenity was?"

Darien drew his sword, his eyes widening at the mention of Serena. "Where is she?" 

Diamond's snake-like look only grew more wicked. "Wherever the soul goes after death, that is where you will find her."

His heart stopped, a sharp breath froze his lungs. Serena... dead? The pain inside him was ripping his insides apart, twisting it to molten sadness. He grew suddenly angry, while emotions stung at his eyes. He jabbed his sword forward at Diamond's chest. "You lie!"

"Ah, I thought you would react like this." Diamond drew his sword, blocking Darien's blow. A single drop of blood hit the floor. Darien stared at it, unable to believe his eyes. "That is her blood, and beneath hers, her mother's. Two Queens, one sword. Magnificent, isn't it?"

"You bastard!" Darien cursed him. 

"Aren't I though?" Diamond said. He shifted his weight from side to side as Darien swung his sword. He blocked each jab, dodged each swing. He waited for the Prince to tire, all the while his mind wondering if Serena was truly dead. 

Finally, Darien made a mistake. He paused for a brief moment, allowing Diamond to attack.. Darien watched as the blood stained sword disappeared behind Diamond's body, then came back into view glittering with the blood of his love. It hit his own sword with tremendous force, knocking it from his hand and sending it clattering across the floor.

Diamond's fangs shined once more. "Weaponless now. Just as she was. You know she actually believed she could beat me."

Darien's anger boiled.

"In the end, she fell on her knees before me. Pathetic."

Within the blink of an eye, Diamond had brought Darien to his knees as well. 

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

She stood on the Earth, in the field of flowers she had laid in with Darien. The sunshine was golden, flawless as it fell. She saw Darien emerge from the castle, walking slowly out to her. His face was stone, angry, commanding. 

She took a deep breath. What had she done? She had surely disobeyed him somehow. He stood in front of her. 

"Are you dead then? Just leaving me here?"

She gasped, covering her mouth with her hand. The fight! Had she lost it? Was she indeed dead?

"I... I don't know."

"You shouldn't forget so easily. You shouldn't forget why you're fighting."

The wind stung at her face, forcing her eyes shut. Her hair and dress whipped at her body. A rushing sound filled her ears. The world seemed to disappear for a second. Until it all disappeared and the sunlight returned once more. She opened her eyes slowly, and gasped.

A ring of endless people surrounded them. She spun around, facing her mother, then her guardians, her old servants, the slaves in the Dark Moon Palace. All the people of the Moon now stood around her.

"Serenity," they said. "Don't forget us."

She looked back at Darien, the silver crescent Moon on his forehead shining.

"I can't go back if I'm dead," she told him, tears coming from the corner of her eyes.

"But you have to," he said. "I commanded you to come back to me."

She smiled up at him, touching his face with her hand, tracing his jaw with her finger. Happy tears fell now.

"Yes, you did."

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

Helios and his priestess knelt around the Princess, praying for her to awaken. Already she had healed, only a line remained on her abdomen where the sword had entered her body. She looked angelic laying there, lost in the dreams she'd created herself. 

Now she stirred beneath his hand, her eyes opening. She began evaporating almost as quickly as she had awoken.

"He told me I had to come back after my journeys," she said, smiling softly. "Now I have to go."

Helios paused in his prayers to listen to her, then returned to them. He could not save her again. She would have to win this time.

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

Darien hadn't even felt Diamond's leg, kicking his own out from under him. But now here he was, on the marble floor, a sword blade on his neck. He looked up into the ruby eyes of the dark King.

"Ah, see. Now you get to die as she did, quickly. She wasted her last breath telling me she would kill me. Can you imagine?"

He brought his sword back. Now not only would he have the Moon, but he would have the planet it revolved around. The power he would have at his fingertips, the armies. Never would anyone challenge him again. He didn't need the silver crystal. 

Darien closed his eyes, awaiting the pain. He heard the blade slice the air, whistling. But he didn't feel any pain at all. Is death like that? Painless? he wondered. He opened his eyes to find Diamond shying back, his face fearful, his eyes filled with pure terror. He was illuminated in silver.

"No, it can't be..." His voice trailed off. 

Darien knew now why his enemy was stepping away. His forehead was shimmering, the crescent moon tingled as it protected him.

"But she's dead!" Diamond screamed.

"Dead?" her voice came. "Do I appear dead to you? Because I assure you, I am quite alive."

Serena stood in the moonlight, her features glowing. She helped Darien to his feet. He was amazed, the bruises had gone, and the paleness. She was now pink and healthy, her skin untainted. Diamond was frozen in shock, in fear. His ruthlessness vanished.

She took advantage of this, a small ball of light rolled over her fingers, growing bigger as more magic was added. She then held it in her palm and threw it. 

Diamond recovered quickly, sliding to the left. He blinked now, the darkness around him swelling and building to a gruesome shadow.

"You will die!" he yelled, as orbs of his magic flew across the room. Wood splintered, glass shattered, the floor cracked. 

The generals appeared in the hallway with their swords drawn, all four studying the scene and having trouble deciding who the enemy was. Their Majesty laid on the floor, unharmed but slightly dazed. He watched as flashes of silver light pushed at shadows, while the shadows pushed back.

Serena was tiring. Though she had healed, her magic was still suffering losses. She kept moving, kept throwing. She could sense the darkness growing smaller; Diamond was losing energy as well.

"Give it up, your lowness!" he yelled at her over the explosions.

It was the wrong thing to say.

Serena came from the dust, appearing like a ghost in front of him. He tripped as he stepped backwards; the floor behind him had become uneven. He laid on the ground now, at Serena's mercy. Seconds later, he was embedded in the wall, the blast of magic sending him to pain he'd never felt before. And he'd made a mistake he would pay for.

He left his sword behind.

She lifted it effortlessly, her blood still bright crimson on it's blade. She held it in front of his chest, soaking in every feeling. 

"You killed my family and friends," she said to him. He could barely breath, let alone answer. "You took my throne. You took my home. You put me into slavery. You beat me, created my nightmares, ripped down my world.

"Now, you will say goodbye to your world."

She plunged the sword into his chest, a sickening sound coming from within his chest as his blood poured forward. She leaned over looking into his eyes, a coldness so unlike her filling her soul.

"I fulfilled my destiny, and you have met yours."

She felt victorious, heroic. She had taken back her planet, avenged the souls who had begged her all those years. But as she turned, her victory seemed meaningless. She faced four swords, four blades willing to split her apart and free her soul. She heard Darien yell her name as he rose to his feet.

"Serenity!"


	12. Chapter Twelve

Her mind stopped for a moment as it tried to comprehend the faces before her. 

"Don't touch her!" Darien commanded, running across the cracked marble.

Serena met Nephlite's eyes, his face colder than the rest. The magic rose inside her chest and she held her hands out. A pulse wave of energy traveled over the distance between herself and the generals, and knocked them from their feet.

She looked at Darien, sorrow lining her face. "I'm afraid I must leave now."

"But-"

She placed a gentle hand on his chest, using the scarce magic she had left to send him into slumber. It was then, in his last moments of consciousness that he realized his generals were sleeping on the floor as well.

And that's where she left him, in the middle of his ruined entrance hall, belly down, lost in dreams. 

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

For a week, the castle was run by Darien's cousin, Terra, a beautiful young girl who could barely run her own life, let alone the lives of hundreds of people. Every night she would visit her dear cousin who slept in his bedchambers, never awakening. 

"Would you wake up already, Dare!" she would yell at him. "I cannot take this place anymore!"

The red head was much too used to her pampered life along the sea to run a dark castle in the mainland. It seemed for a long while that the Earth's Prince nor his generals would awaken. It seemed the Moon Goddess had overused her strength on him.

But she'd measured it first.

She knew the precise moment when he would wake up, a little after midnight a week after she had reclaimed her throne. She arrived on the Earth, dressed in her royal attire and dead tired. She'd traveled all around the Moon, eyeing the damage she would have to fix and taking note of what she should do first.

"Darien," she whispered, shattering the silence of his room. She laid a letter beside his head, explaining what she had done and what she was going to do. She remembered his room so well, that morning she had shared with him.

She'd never have another.

Seconds before Darien awakened she was gone. His mind was foggy and he felt out of place. He grabbed the note, sealed with a the Moon's Royal Crest. He opened it quickly, lighting a lamp on the table beside him. He held his breath.

Endymion,

I have taken back my throne as you will remember soon. You have been asleep for one week and your cousin Terra has been running the castle. I imagine a great deal of work needs to be done to fix the damage of your entrance hall. I apologize.

I hope that you can forgive me for fleeing as I did, but you must understand the circumstances I am under. I hope that the Moon and the Earth can be Allies in the future.

Sincerely,

Queen Serenity II

He let out the breath, running his hand through his hair. He closed his eyes, sadness pushing at his shoulders. He looked out the window where the Moon shone silver.

"Serenity..."

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

On the Moon, a new palace was being built while the dark one had been demolished within hours of Serena's return. The ruins of the first Moon Palace had been turned into a memorial where the strange magical flower bloomed in larger numbers.

Serena stayed in a different home every night, a different village every day. This night she was in a small village beside the Sea of Serenity. While the homeowners slept, she waded out into the cool waters and cried. Even though she had taken back what she had lost, she had lost more in the process. She imagined Darien had read the letter by now.

What did he think?

She dove under the water pushing away thoughts, focusing all her strength on sinking rather than floating. But her body rose to the surface without her consent and she breathed again.

"Helios, I could use some sweet dreams tonight if you have any to spare."

She pulled herself back to the shore, then to the porch of the home. She then laid down on a cushioned bench and slept until the gold of morning awoke her.

She didn't have any dreams at all.

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

The next day Serena traveled to the Moon's only remaining capsule port to greet her new Court. The first to arrive was Princess Reily of Mars, Raye's first cousin. The girl was only thirteen, and though she looked remarkably like Raye had, she was different as well. Her eyes, rather than being the deep brown like Raye's, were a light brown color, with a hint of yellow like warm embers. Her hair was cut short, two long strands framing her face. She held the inner fire that all Martians had, an unfailing strength that carried them through.

"Hello, Majesty," Reily said, curtseying gracefully.

"It is wonderful to meet you, Princess Reily," Serena said, smiling warmly. "The others should be arriving shortly."

They did, one by one. The next to arrive was the golden-headed Princess of Venus who, though the second cousin of Mina, bore a remarkable resemblance. The same blue eyes and freckles. Her smile was the same mischievous one Mina had always had. They even shared the same name.

Next came Princess Andria, or Andi, of Mercury. Her blue hair reached her waist, and was kept back with a ponytail at the nape of her neck. She was quite shy, no doubt she possessed a wonderful mind. She was shorter than the rest by almost a complete head, but the most mature out of all of them. 

The last to arrive was the tall, muscular Lena of Jupiter. She had the Amazonian build that all Jupiterians grew into, and her hair was in a long French braid down her back. Her eyes were an emerald green, serious and loving at the same time. 

Serena found herself surrounded by ghosts.

"You may call me Serena," she told them as they began to leave. "Each of you will have your own set of responsibilities as my Court but I don't want you to think all business.

"I need you to be my friends too."

"Serena," Andi said meekly, "are you sure that we are the right choice for your Court? We are, after all, only thirteen."

"And I am only eighteen. I'm sure we'll do fine."

Her Court exchanged unsure glances. 

Serena laughed. "You four! Come now, don't think so lowly of yourselves. If I had any doubts, then I would have recruited the Princesses of the outer planets."

"I suppose that is true," Andi said. 

They left together four thirteen-year-olds and their eighteen year old leader. They were graceful and elegant as they descending the limestone stairs where their carriages awaited them. People stopped to watch in awe, smiling at the pure beauty of what lied before them. 

There were only three or four steps left when a voice stopped them. 

"Serenity!"

Serena turned to look to the top of the stairs where Endymion stood in all of his handsomeness. Her body was torn on whether or not to bow her head or kiss him. She wasn't ready for him yet. She couldn't face what she'd left behind.

"Endymion, what are you doing here?"

He came down to the step she was on and looked straight into her intense eyes. "I needed to talk to you."

She nodded quietly and turned away. He took it as an invitation and followed her down the stairs, to the carriage where he helped her inside first. He stepped in as well while Serena's new court took another carriage.

It was uncomfortable, to say the least. Serena kept her eyes mainly out the window, trying not to cry, or kiss him, or jump out of the moving carriage. Darien was trying to keep from staring at her. 

Serena finally gave in and sighed. "What did you need to talk about?"

He paused. "Everything." She stared at her hands now, just anything to keep from looking at him. Darien felt guilty, felt horrible for causing her pain. But she in turn had hurt him. She'd left him alone. "Why?"

"Why what?" she asked. 

"Why did you leave me? Don't you trust me, Serenity?"

Tears pulled at her eyes. "I had to, Endymion. You wouldn't have let me go. You wouldn't have understood then." She looked at him with watery blue eyes. "You don't understand now."

He searched her eyes, searched her soul. In them he found truth. He wouldn't have let her leave him again, he could scarcely let her go the first time. He did suddenly understand that she had to go, with or without his consent. She had a planet to protect, to rule. Just as he had his. He'd forgotten for so long that he still had responsibilities. 

"I'm sorry," he said. "Oh God, Serenity I'm sorry." He reached forward to wipe away her tears with his thumb, to hold her cheek in his hand, but she pulled away. 

"No, Endymion, I can't do this." She hated the words coming from her own mouth, the mature words of a woman with a job to do. Is this why she'd never met her father? Had her mother separated herself from love to protect her planet? Was she turning into her mother, someone who was always alone?

Serena longed to have him hold her, to wrap her up in safety so she didn't have to face all that was ahead of her. She wanted to be with him forever, just him. This was the dangerous side of love, the one that turned you into someone who did not care for the world, who only cared for one person. She could not be that person. She had to be the Queen, the mother of her planet.

"Fine, your Majesty," Darien said. "You can go on, you can pretend that none of this matters, none of this happened. You can pretend you don't care for me, but I will always know the truth."

"I think you should go," she told him quietly, commandingly. 

He nodded, anger burning in his eyes . He stopped the carriage and stepped out.

"You will never really know the truth," Serena said. "You'll never know how much it hurts."

The carriage rode away, leaving Darien back in the dust, where Serena, like her mother before her, left everything she couldn't see again.


	13. Chapter Thirteen

Author's Note: Concerning the rating, if you read the reviews for this story you will see I was basically threatened into changing it to R. Apparently, some people cannot handle fight scenes. However, I feel it does not deserve this rating, and stick with PG-13 at most. I do not write R stories, I hardly watch the movies. I changed it for the sake of the readers and for the sake of my sanity. This is probably my BEST story. I do not want to see it removed.

Many months passed. The new palace was built and Serena and her court had moved in. Slavery was abolished on the Moon. Families had been rejoined. Farmland was returned to its rightful owners and the Moon's economy shot higher as Lunarians struggled to return to the Moon from different planets.

It took many long hours work for Serena, her advisors, and her court to draft the Universal Slavery Abolishment. But it was finally finished, and the palace was a flurry of people. Ambassadors and Royalty, Noblemen and Lawmakers, were all being escorted to a grand room with a high ceiling. 

Serena strode quickly down the new marble hallway, her heels clicking against the floor in the rhythm of her nervousness. She stopped as she passed the hallway mirror, leaned back, and checked her reflection. She pushed a few stray strands of hair down, straightened the wrinkles from her dress, and rubbed away a misplaced line of lipstick. 

"Serena!" A voice cried from the end of the hallway. "Come on! They're waiting for you!"

"I'm coming, Andi," Serena said continuing her long strides toward the conference room. 

The blue haired girl stepped aside to allow the Queen through as her name was announced. As Serena stepped in the crowd of ambassadors stood and clapped. Andi shut the door behind Serena, and then slipped into her seat beside the Martian Princess Reily.

"Please be seated my friends," Serena said as she reached the podium from which she would speak. She gripped the side of the podium anxiously. She looked out over the crowd of faces from her childhood. The people she'd seen staying at the palace. The ones she'd once called silly little nicknames behind their backs. She held back nervous giggles as she met their eyes.

"Today a very grim subject is set in front of us," she started. "As all of you know, for the last five years I have been enslaved." Someone near the front shifted uncomfortably in their seat. "But it is my hope in the near future no one will go through what I did.

"With the help of you my friends, I wish to abolish the Universal Slavery Laws, and slavery all together."

She then read the abolishment aloud, nervous that she would stumble over the words and sound stupid.

"Are you insane?" said a man in the back. The ambassador from Cronus stood, his face reddening with anger. "Abolish slavery? How would our kingdoms run?"

Serena swallowed her agitation. "Easier. People work better if not forced. I do have some expertise on this matter, Trintin."

"You propose that I release everyone that keeps my palace running."

"Are you telling me that you are so incompetent that you cannot dress yourself, feed yourself, or keep yourself working? You rely on the very people that you despise. If your palace cannot run without unpaid help you are very sad, indeed."

"You do not have your mother's articulate tongue, Serenity, so I suggest you hold it."

"Diplomacy is nothing to me anymore. The truth is what matters. And the truth is that you are lowering people created just as equal to you. Intelligent, beautiful people who could outwit you, outrun you, and could outshine you. The truth is these people could do great things, but have not the freedom they need to do it."

Trintin's face was a deep shade of red and a vein burst from his forehead. "You dare say that a mere slave is better than I!"

"Why not? I was a slave once, was I not? The Laws of Slavery do not say that all slaves are dumber and slower than everyone else. That is your own prejudice."

Four women in the back stood. "We will support your cause, Serenity. We will not hold prejudices against servants."

Others stood and agreed. 

But the ambassador from Rhea stood next to Trintin. 

"You are not thinking clearly! To set slaves free! What will we do? Cook for ourselves?"

"You will hire help! You will pay them! Give them homes, let them go about freely! Don't you understand? You can never get people to help you by hurting them. But if you help a person they will return the favor."

"I will not sign that abolishment!"  
"Then you forget your place! You are an ambassador, not the King of Rhea. If your Royalty so wishes, then you _will _sign. I suggest you go consult them before making any rash decisions."

With that, Serena turned away from the two and faced her allies. She gave them that sweet smile, as if nothing had happened, and brought forth the Abolishment. "Let the signing begin, my friends."

Haruka from Uranus stepped forward and took the quill. The quill flew over the paper and her signature was left. She leaned down to kiss Serena's cheek.

"Your mother would be proud, Serenity. So proud."

Serena nodded. As Michiru, Setsuna, and Hotaru streamed by they said something along the same lines. More and more people walked by and she uttered her thanks to them. Finally the person which she was dreading most came by. Darien stopped and smiled at her, a small polite smile he was somewhat forced to give. He signed the parchment without a word, and when he looked up at her, he was frowning once more. Not a frown of disappointment, or anger. He was truly sad, despairing.

Her eyes held that same emotion.

Across the room Queen Ryolin of Gaea began crying. She had a skill for empathy, and the pure longing for each other Darien and Serena possessed overtook her control. She collapsed into a chair, wiping the tears that were not hers away.

The line of signatures continued, but Serena was comforting the Queen. "What is wrong, Ryolin?"

"Oh, it is not me, Serenity," she said. "It is you and the Earthen Prince."

Serena went rigid and held her breath, waiting for what else she had to say.

"You miss each other so deeply. Go back to him, Serenity."

"I can't. Not now, not ever."

She left it at that.

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

They adjourned for dinner and everyone was quite ready to be seated by the time Serena could arrive. She smiled, embarrassed for keeping her guests waiting, and made her way to the head of the table. To her left were her Court and to her right, as she had discussed with Mina, was to be the Queens from the Outer Planets.

But instead, there sat Darien.

She gagged as she sat, and he looked none too pleased either. The rest of the room sat as well and begin digging into their meals. Serena ate daintily, not that her stomach could handle food at the time. Scenes from breakfasts with Darien were all too fresh in her mind. It'd been- how many months? She couldn't even remember. Too much to do all at once had erased her sense of time. As if on cue, Setsuna raised her glass.

"To the freedom of all people, and to the vastness of Serenity's heart!"

"Here, here!"

Glasses clinked together and every took a sip of their white wine, save Serenity's guardians, who though raised on such fancy things, still did not prefer spirits as their drinks. Darien watched Serena from the corner of his eye as he sipped his wine. She looked so beautiful with silver hair, graceful, and angelic. God, how he missed seeing her in the palace. Sitting in the sunlight, blue eyes determined, porcelain face raised upwards. Her image was forever burnt into his memory. Forever.

He could imagine it. Telling his children, maybe even grandchildren, stories of the beautiful Moon Queen who'd lived in the Earth palace for a short time. He'd tell them every detail of her grace, every corner of her heart. How her kindness seeped through every fiber of her body, how she'd stolen his heart and taken it back with her to the Moon. Of course, he'd tell them, their mother stole his heart back from the Queen and now carried it with her. 

Their mother, he thought holding back a snort. How could he find someone to measure up to Serenity? Someone to replace her?

"Prince Endymion?" he heard a voice say. He pulled himself away from daydreams, and smiled as he looked into the mischievous blue eyes of the Venusian Princess. 

"Yes, Princess Mina?"

"I was just wondering, sir, why you were staring at milady?"

Serena spit the wine she was drinking back into the glass, immediately regretting the unladylike manner of it all. But still she waited for his answer.

A deep red flush ran up Darien's face. He blinked a couple of times and then laughed.

"Was I? I'm sorry for such impoliteness."

Serena looked at him, grinning like a cat, and shook her head, nodding off the apology. She then turned her glare to the four young princesses all holding back giggles. God, she thought, it's like my friends reincarnated. She wondered suddenly if they were.

She shrugged that particular thought off, though in the back of her mind she made a mental note to ask Setsuna if that was possible and if their spirits had possibly traveled through time to arrive in these girls' bodies.

"Milady? Now you are staring."

Serena let out a sigh. "Your observances are quite annoying, Mina."

"I find them quite the opposite," Reily said, her voice cracking in a laugh, her ember eyes glowing.

"As do I," Darien said.

Serena turned to look at him and mouthed the word 'traitor'. This caused further giggles which the rest of the table seemingly were oblivious to, but all took note of. The Lunarian Queen certainly was young.

"I think they're entertaining."

"Well you find a lot entertaining don't you, Endymion?"

That particular part of the table fell into an uncomfortable silence that even the future goddess of love couldn't fix. Entertaining wasn't the best word to use, noted Darien to himself. He cleared his throat and turned back to his meal. For a time they all did, keeping their eyes on their plates. 

"So, Prince Endymion, how long will you be staying with us?" Andi said, breaking through the tension for awhile.

"A week," he said.

"Oh," she said and another silence followed. She recovered again. "I do not know much of the Earth's royal heritage, but is it true you are the only royal alive on the Earth?"

"Besides a few cousins, yes."

Serena bent her brows inward. "Then why aren't you considered King?"  
"On the Earth you are only considered King if there is or once was a Queen."

Serena realized with sudden clarity just what Andi was setting them up for. She silently congratulated the Mercurian princess on her subtle manner of turning the conversation back to relationships. Mina raised her eyebrows and smiled proudly. 

"You'll have to excuse my guardians," Serena said. "they all seem to have caught a case of the giggles, and it has caused their noses to swell. They do seem to be very nosy."

People were starting to depart from the table to return to their guest bedrooms. Serena stood also causing her chuckling guardians to raise also. 

"Until a later time, Endymion."

Darien nodded standing up. Serena left trailed by her four guardians all whispering and giggling to each other. He sank back down in his plush chair as they disappeared from sight. He could not keep his mind from straying back to Serenity, her grace and her...

Her way of avoiding the inevitable. Her way of hiding her emotions. Her way of keeping all people close to her two steps back. And she had every right, didn't she? The last time she wore a crown everyone close to her and been killed. If she did not get close to anyone, if she did not need anyone, then it would not hurt as bad if they were taken away.

"Well," Haruka said looking over at him and smiling. "It seems the Prince has a thing for the Queen."

"Maybe a little more than a thing?" Michiru suggested.

"It certainly seems that way to me," Hotaru giggled.

Setsuna, anxious to throw her two bits in, said, "Only time will tell."

The four Outer Senshi began to leave, smiling with sheer satisfaction.

"If you knew what you spoke of, you would not have spoken in the first place."

They left with their lips in hard lines of defeat.

"I know of what I speak," the Princess from Polaris said. "I can read your mind, Prince Endymion. I know how you feel, and if you ever told her it would be the single greatest and most terrible thing."

"What do you mean?" he asked, leaning forward in his chair.

"The Queen of the Moon holds many secrets within her heart. Many that I will not tell you. But I will tell you she is still waiting and hoping for you to come to her."

Should I go? he wondered. Should I go to her and tell her the feelings of my heart?

"Yes," the Princess insisted. "Go now! She will not wait forever."

Darien stood, thanked the Princess, and hurried down the hall. He stood in the hallway before Serenity's chambers and took a deep breath.

Just how do you tell someone that you love them more than you love them more than the sky, more than the sun? More than your own planet, more than yourself?

For this is how he loved her. With everything he had.


	14. Chapter Fourteen

"You four should be ashamed!" Serenity lectured as she took her hair down in front of the mirror. "Setting me up like that and embarrassing Darien so much!"

"Ah-hah!" Mina said, pointing accusingly at her. "You said his nickname!"

"Old habits die hard, my dear."

Reily smiled. "I believe we should congratulate our dear Andi here for her stunning performance of trickery!"

Andi blushed much like Amy would have.

"Quite a job!" Mina said and bowed. "'Tis an honor to have such a trickster of love in my midst!"

"Oh please," Serena groaned. "Typical for a Venusian."

"Are you insulting my planet?"

"I believe I just did."

"It's on!" Mina screamed. She grabbed a pillow and started to beat Serena with it. The ever loyal Andi threw Serena a pillow to return the blows and before long feathers were flying and the five laughing so hard their sides hurt. Finally they collapsed on the bed still trying to get over giggles.

"I haven't laughed that hard in years," Serena said wiping the tears from her eyes. "Thank you all."

"No problem!" they answered, bursting out in laughs because they had said the same thing.

A hard knock rapped against the door causing them all to jump. Serena sat up, feathers sticking in her hair and onto her dress. She tried to push them off and quiet her Court.

"Serenity?" Darien asked.

Serena cleared her throat. This was it. He had come to her. Just as she hoped, like she had been waiting for. But what would she do?

Darien wondered the same thing as he turned the doorknob. He stepped in and couldn't help but think, She _is_ an angel. Seeing the feathers sticking in her long silver hair made him take in a quick startled breath. Her face was still like glass, her eyes still small oceans set in it. He saw the image of her lying on the crest, eyes emotionless, and he felt like falling on his knees and begging for her to take him in. To love him like he loved her.

"Yes?" she asked expectantly. Her heart fluttered, her breath stilled. 

"I came to tell you that I..." he stuttered, paused, searched for the words to express his hearts innermost feelings. It struck him how inadequate language was.

And it also came to him that he could not hurt her like he was about to. He could not tell her, leave her to make a decision she wished not to make. He could not stay either.

"I will be leaving earlier than planned."

"Oh," she said, visibly disappointed. Mina held back tears for she knew what he was about to say, and that he had chose to bare Serena's pain instead of leaving it to her. 

"So, good night, your Highness," he said, bowing at the waist. He left and as he walked down the halls he felt like he'd been stabbed in the chest his heart ached so. He shed his clothes and slipped into the soft sheets of his guest bedroom, but he could not sleep.

He instead closed his eyes and watched visions of Serena dance across his eyelids. He watched her smile and cry, emotionless and angry. He watched his memories knowing that they were all he would ever have. 

Serena changed into her nightgown and slid under her covers. Her guardians sat around her, comforting her as much as they could.

"I miss him," she whispered.

"We know, Serena," Lena said. "We know."

"But it's not the way I miss my mother because she was taken from me. I feel like I killed him. I told him to go away." She began to sob. "But I want him here."

They had nothing to say to that.

"Even when I was a slave I was closer to him. Maybe if I wasn't-" She cut off abruptly, the shock of her thought causing her to flinch. "He never freed me. I am still a slave."

"But you abolished the law!"

"It takes six months for a law to take effect. Until that time he can still command me to do as he wishes I'd be forced to do so under law."

This did not help the melancholy feeling that floated in the air around Serena. Nor did it help her get to sleep.

So while Serenity lay awake in her bed, thinking of Darien, he was doing the same, remembering her as if she was gone. It was very much like they had ceased to exist to each other. For the loss they felt was so overwhelming it could only be as if Serena's mother had been murdered again, as if Darien's parents had been killed once more.

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

In the morning many ambassadors had left, leaving the breakfast table looking empty. Mina was now regretting switching the name cards on the table and sitting slaver by slave. 

Serena ate quietly, every once in awhile throwing cautious glances at Darien. Once again her stomach ached too much to eat, so she nibbled on this and that, not even tasting what was going down her throat.

Darien ate uncomfortably because of the four gazes of Serena's guardians fixed square on his head. They never took their eyes off of him, watching him like if he moved they'd tackle him.

"Um..." he started to say.

The guardians shifted in their seats and he shut his mouth. Serena noticed of course, but wasn't about to do anything about it. The more silence, the less commands. But more time for him to think too. To think about her...

"So," she said a little too loudly. "Do you like the Moon so far?"

"I haven't seen much, but I plan to take a tour immediately after breakfast."

"That's nice..."

They could think of nothing else to say until he stood to leave. And even then they could only manage a good-bye. 

Serena wished for her bed where she could mourn and cry without having to face anyone. But she could not go and the day was yet to get worse.

"Your Highness," a messenger said bowing, ripping into her thoughts. "Some men have arrived and have asked to see you."

"Thank you," Serena said. She excused herself from breakfast and followed the messenger to the Main Hall. Her small breakfast threatened to leave her as she rounded the corner. Her stomach took a leap and she could almost feel her ribs break again. It was the Generals.

"We'd like to talk to you alone, Serenity," Malachite said as she reached them. 

"Alone with two guards," Serena said. There was no way she would be without protection while talking to the Generals, who obviously knew of her slavery being intact. She took two knights from the Main Hall with her and showed the Generals to the empty Drawing Room. She closed the door behind her and stood on the opposite side of the room.

"I understand why you would want to keep your knights with you, but we mean no harm, I assure you," Zoicite said.

"We'll see."

The Generals looked at each other, apparently uncomfortable with the new way Serena talked, and with the power she held.

"It's harder talking to a Queen rather than a slave," she said picking up on their feelings.

Nephlite gave her the usual cold look and said, "Not if they're one and the same."

Serena could hear the knight's armor shift, not knowing what to think about the comment. She took a deep breath and motioned for the Generals to sit down. They did, and she took a seat across from them.

"I have realized that I am still a slave for the next six months, the question is has Endymion?"

"Yes," Malachite answered.

"Then why hasn't he taken advantage of it?"

"That's what I'd like to know," Nephlite growled. 

"Nephlite you still have a problem with me, don't you? I'll never understand your anger."

He narrowed his eyes, "You wouldn't."

"I never will if I never have the chance."

"Fine," he said. "I had a little sister who loved the Moon too much. In fact she visited here all the time. And she just happened to be visiting when Diamond landed. She was killed in the fires."

Serena reached across the foot or so separating them, and took Nephlite's hand. He looked repulsed, but did not pull away.

"There is still hope for her. Many who were killed were reincarnated. Come with me, all of you."

She let go of his hand and took them to the room where the Outer Senshi sat. Her guardians immediately stood up, fearing something would happen between these Earthlings and the Queen.

"Setsuna, I need your help."

The Guardian of Time nodded. 

"It involves souls of those lost in the fires. I know many of them traveled through time and others escaped time all together. I need your help in finding one, and awakening their memories."

Setsuna nodded, "It'll be tough job considering how fast souls can travel."

"Do we need to go to the Gate?"

"No... I believe we can use the orb."

Serena looked at Nephlite. "Setsuna can help. She is the Guardian of Time. Just give her the name of your sister and some traits."

Nephlite looked very weak at the moment. Almost like a child, so lost in the hope that this would work, but knowing there was no way. Was there?

"Her name was Kyrina and she was thirteen at the time of the fires. She loved the Moon so much, I wouldn't be surprised if she was now a Lunarian. She was quiet and caring. She could read the stars to predict the future."

Setsuna put her hand up and gazed into the orb. Her pupils shrunk to pinpoints and the orb began to glow. Only the Outer Senshi knew she was searching through time for such a girl. Many silent, tense minutes passed until finally the orb dulled and Setsuna blinked her eyes back to normal.

"She's alive and she's in the Royal City, here on the Moon."

Nephlite smiled. A strange thing for anyone to see, especially Serena. His eyes began to glow, but still he held back some emotion. He did not fully believe in the power of the Senshi as of yet.

"Can I find her? Can I go see her?"

Setsuna grinned at his enthusiasm. "Someone fetch a carriage."

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

They ended up in three carriages. The Generals in one, Serena's guardians in the next, and Setsuna and Serena in the other. 

"I've been meaning to ask you," Serena said as they entered the Royal City. "Are my new guardians reincarnations of my original ones?"

Setsuna nodded, "Yes. After they died I guided them back to the births of your new guardians and had their souls put in their bodies. So their souls actually existed in two bodies at once for eight years. Quite strange, if I may say so."

"It is strange, but great too! Can we reawaken their memories?"

"If the girls allow so, yes. But then it might be quite confusing. They'll have two sets of memories."

Serena nodded.

"Stop!" Setsuna commanded the driver. "We're here."

The carriages rolled to a stop in front of an orphanage. Children gawked out windows at the number of royal carriages. They lined the street to see what royalty would come and see them.

First they saw a tall woman with green hair step out. An older child recognized her staff and whispered spread that it was the Time Guardian.

Four men stepped from the last carriage. Earth men that the children didn't know. A brown haired one stepped to the front. One girl found his face quickly, and her heart beat faster.

Four Princesses came from another carriage. They all knew the Royal Court and gasped. That must mean...

A silver haired woman stepped from the first carriage gracefully. Her dress shimmered like a star around her. Everyone fell to their knees and bowed their heads. The Queen had come to see them.

"Don't worry about formalities," the Queen told the children. They all stood up and gazed at her with wonder. "Which of these beautiful children is it?" 

The Time Guardian looked at all their faces, searching for the eyes of the one she'd seen. Finally she stopped searching and smiled. She pointed her staff at an eight year old with curly brown hair and deep eyes.

"She is Kyrina."

The girl looked scared and shook her head.

"I'm Melanie."

Setsuna stepped through the crowd of children and bent down by the little girl.

"I know you've been scared all your life. You have nightmares at night, and you feel like you don't belong. That's because you really don't belong here. This isn't your life. And it's time you go back to your real life."

The girl looked up at the Queen, who smiled reassuringly with tears in her eyes, and nodded. Melanie's eyes then caught on the brown haired man. Why did he look so familiar?

"Melanie, look into this gem. Everything will be fine."

Melanie did what she was told and her eyes started to twitch. In her mind she saw flashes of a life she could barely remember. She saw a fire with flames so strong her skin felt as if it was melting. She saw a clear blue sky and the brown eyed man smiling at her. He tickled her stomach. 

On the outside of her mind children gasped and scooted as far away from her as they could. Setsuna looked over her shoulder at the frowning Queen and begged for help with the girl, who was having seizures. Serena hurried forward and gripped the girls shoulders. She held her closely, and Setsuna pulled the orb away. 

Nephlite crouched down beside Serena and looked sadly at the girl, who was in a sort of comatose.

"What's happening, Setsuna?" Serena asked.

"The memories are being awakened, and it's a lot on the poor girl. She'll be fine in a minute or so, as soon as her mind can return to normal."

Serena nodded and looked at Nephlite. He took the girl from her arms and held her closely, tears escaping his eyes.

Finally, after what seemed like a lifetime, the girl blinked. She looked up at Nephlite and smiled.

"Nephy!" she exclaimed and hugged his neck. "I thought I'd never see you again!"

Nephlite's tears came out faster and he smiled at her. He kissed the girl on the forehead.

"I didn't think I'd see you ever again either, Rina. I missed you so much!"

Serena and Setsuna exchanged smiles. Peace had been made. Walls had been broken. 

Nephlite had a heart.

Author's Note: Rather boring chapter and there are two left. They are perhaps my favorite. If you are wondering why the rating has changed to such an exaggerated, useless, overrated R, then check the Author's Note at the beginning of Chapter Thirteen.  Thank you for the many reviews, and I'll probably have the next chapter out on Saturday, as long as Job Fair doesn't get late.

Until the next time,

Ai No Senshi


	15. Chapter Fifteen

When Darien returned from his tour of the Moon, he walked into the dining room, and froze. Was he seeing what he thought he was seeing? No, he thought. Those aren't the Generals talking to Serenity civilly. Not when they know what I do.

                But it was. 

                He walked in slowly, his mouth hanging open, his brain trying to comprehend the unimaginable.

                "Is there something wrong?" Serena asked him as he sat down between her and Nephlite.

                "I... you... Nephlite..." he caught sight of a little girl with brown hair. "Who?"

                "It's Kyrina!" Nephlite said joyously. "Her spirit came back."

                Darien blinked and could finally see the resemblance between this girl and Nephlite's younger sister. He shook his head in amazement.

                "I knew the Senshi could do great things, but this is beyond a miracle."

                Smiles covered everyone's faces, and the fact that the very man that had just complimented Serena was her master, her love, her sorrow, escaped her mind for a time. They ate dinner joyfully over light conversation. They laughed every once in awhile, mostly whenever Kyrina said, "Nephy."

                Dinner finished up and they departed from each other, waving their good-byes, and Nephlite gave Kyrina a kiss on the cheek.

                "You're going to sleep near the Senshi tonight," he said. "I'll see you in the morning."

                Kyrina nodded and returned the kiss. The Senshi went one way, while the Generals turned the other. 

                "Where's my room?" Kyrina asked as they passed door by door. Serena squeezed her hand reassuringly.

                "Just a couple halls away."

                They turned twice more and reached Serenity's bedroom, which was connected to the each of the Senshi's and an extra one for special visitors.

                "This is your room," Serena said pushing open the door. Kyrina gasped then ran straight for the Queen sized bed. She pushed herself up on top of it and began jumping happily. 

                "This- bed- is- so- big!" Kyrina said between leaps up and down. Serena laughed. The exact same thought had pushed through her mind every time she entered her bedroom when she was small. Jumping on it was regular habit.

                Kyrina finally stopped jumping and plopped onto the velvet sheets. She smiled.

                "The kids in the orphanage would never believe it. Me, Melanie, in a castle." She caught herself. "I'm Kyrina."

                Serena frowned. "Two sets of memories is harder to sort through."

                "Yeah. I guess I've been in a castle before on Earth, haven't I?" She rolled over and laid her cheek on her hands. "It's confusing."

                "But you are happy with your brother aren't you? Having family?"

                She nodded and smiled. "Family is wonderful! All those years without it, I can't believe I've finally found it!"

                Serena looked away. Family.

                "I'm sorry," Kyrina said. "I really am."

                "It's," Serena said. "Even I do that. But right now I'm going to get some sleep. All this peace talk is taking the energy right out of me."

                Kyrina nodded and slipped beneath the covers. Serena blew out the candle that had been burning by the bed and kissed Kyrina on the forehead.

                "Good night, Rina."

                "G'night your Highness."

                "Call me Serena."

                "Okay," Kyrina yawned. "Good night Serena."

                Serena smiled and closed the door behind her. Her maternal instincts were taking over.

                "I want a Kyrina," she said to her guardians. 

                They looked at her incredulously. 

                "A Princess?"

                "I don't know if we could handle another one of you..."

                "Oh be quiet!" Serena said jokingly. "I was just kidding around. At least for now."

                But the thought pressed on her mind. A daughter to love would be wonderful. A happy laughing girl to fill the castle with warm sweetness. 

                But she'd need a King to love first.

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

"They're here!" Kyrina yelled as the doors of the castle opened to reveal a group of children looking, curious, yet cautious. Kyrina ran down to meet them and give them various hugs. 

"It's great of you to invite the orphans here," Darien said to Serena.

"It's more for me than them. Having fifty Kyrinas running around here can lighten the mood a lot."

Darien laughed like only Serena could make him, and they started the tour, Serena in the front with Darien beside her, and Kyrina skipping merrily just behind her. Serena's guardians were gone for the day, taking a break on a beach near the Sea of Serenity. 

Serena's throat was hoarse by the time she finally took them through almost half the palace and finally came to the dining room. 

"This is the dining room," Serena explained as they stepped past the long table. Ooh's and ah's came from the children who were gawking at the glittering chandelier, and the soft chairs they couldn't help but touch. Serena took them back through the hall and then turned around.

"And my favorite place, the garden," she said and pushed the doors open. The children streamed past her to look at the flowers in bloom all around and to smell the beautiful scented air. They ran down the paths, laughing happily and chasing each other. Serena sat on a stone bench and watched them play tag while she made a crown of lilies. A small red headed girl ran by and Serena placed it on her head.

"I'm a Queen now too!" she told the other girls excitedly. The boys ignored them, and kept playing their game of tag. The girls all begged for crowns and Darien came out of nowhere with one of roses, all the thorns clipped away.

"This crown is for only the most beautiful Queen," he said to the girls in a hushed whisper. They all looked at the crown anxiously. Their eyes were practically glazed over in the fantasy of being a Rose Queen with a handsome king to sweep them off their feet. Serena watched him with interest as he teased the girls. His smile was warm, like that of a father's really. 

But suddenly he stood, the girls looking completely disappointed as he did. Serena watched, holding her breath, as he came to her and set the crown gently upon her head. 

"I think I've found her," he said too quietly for the girls to hear, but loud enough for Serena to make out his words. She met his eyes tentatively, knowing very well how lost she'd get lost in them. But she didn't care at the moment. Just to meet them again, deep and dark like pools of night. To be with him, to let him sweep her away from reality just as he'd done before.

"That's not fair!" the girls groaned. "She's already a Queen!"

Darien broke eye contact and turned to the girls, smiling again.

"What can I say? She's stolen my heart," his eyes fell on the girl with the crown of lilies. "But who's this?" He stepped through the crowd of girls to the Lily Queen. "Oh, beautiful Lily Queen, may I have this dance?"

The girl blushed and nodded. She took Darien's outstretched hand and stood on the toes of his boots, but she still could not reach his shoulders. Serena smiled as the girl blushed even more, her eyes starry and dreamy.

They finished dancing and Darien kneeled down. The Lily Queen looked at him, bit her lip nervously, then quickly kissed him on the cheek, and ran away. The other girls followed close behind to hear how it felt and then they would all fall into daydreams where Darien would dance with them all for hours. 

Darien stood up and held his hand out to the smiling Serena, who was also daydreaming and remembering.

"May I have this dance, milady?" he asked. He waited apprehensively for her answer.  
  


"Of course, good sir," she said and took his hand, strong and comforting. She wrapped one arm around his shoulders, and held his hand in hers. He put his hand on her waist, and it was surprisingly warm through the layers of her dress. She looked in his eyes again and a shiver went down her spine. The solemn stare meeting hers was earth shaking. They gently rocked back and forth to imaginary violin music, heard only by themselves, and supplied by their hearts. 

Serena knew as she let him hold her within his arms that she could not let him go again, could not leave him in the dust again. She would not be her mother; she would be a new type of Queen. The type that did not rely solely upon herself, but also upon the people she loved. She had to realize that her loved ones would not be taken away for she would protect them like her mother had protected her.

At some time, their dance ended, but still she was in his arms. She hugged him then pulled away. 

"Do you remember the first day we met?" she asked, walking slowly down the twisting garden paths, disappearing behind the vines like the ever illusive beauty she was. She was like light. You could not contain her, could not control her. She blessed what she wished with her light, and left the rest to darkness. He was sick of standing in shadows.

"How could I forget it? You were so rebellious, so angry, so..."

"Scared?" she laughed. "You terrified me. You were kind. I'd forgotten what that was."

She disappeared further into the garden, where no child had ever come. Serena disappeared behind a stone wall, and when he saw her again she had opened a secret door.

"You scared me as well," he said following her behind walls of secrecy. "I did not know what I felt. I never felt about anyone what I felt- feel about you."

"Not yet," she said. "Don't say it yet." 

"Say what?"

"Everything you're feeling," she whispered. She watched him with his strong grace. He stepped towards her and all she wanted in the world at the moment was him. She wanted the taste of his lips, the feel of his breath on her neck, the warmth of his skin, the experience of her body melting into his.

"But-" he began, wanting to tell her everything. This was it, the moment he would promise her the world and give it to her on a silver platter.

"The kids are waiting," she interrupted him, brushing past him toward the garden door. "We need to go back."

And the light disappeared again.


	16. Chapter Sixteen

That night, after the orphaned children had left, after dinner had been served, and after everyone was deep into slumber, Serena stole away from her chambers. She walked soundlessly down the corridors and out into the garden where the earthlight bathed the Moon in soft, blue light.

The flowers twisted past her, urged her forward. She came to the vine covered door, and opened it. She left it ajar behind her. She would not be alone in the garden tonight if she could help it- and if Helios would help her one more time.

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

_Darien__ felt like he was everywhere at once. The Earth's fields, the Moon's seas, the stars, the planets, the galaxies; he was in every singe one of them. His soul was stretched across the Universe, with no direction, and no hope of finding out just where he wanted to go._

_Then the Universe pushed him towards a small galaxy called the Milky Way._

_And pushed him towards an even smaller solar system.___

_And then, finally, towards a moon, glowing the brightest of all the moons, silver and warm. It seemed to call to him, beckoning him to come visit. The stars rushed past him as his feet found solid ground. A sapphire planet glowed in the sky, the Earth twinkling at him, wishing him good luck._

_Flowers bloomed in the bluish light, and even they whispered to him. The wind pushed at his back, towards the winding paths hidden behind the convolvulus blooms. He knew this garden, the cold, stone path beneath his feet. He knew the soft wind, and the way to his destination._

_He knew what  would be at the end of the path, behind the walls where very few people had stepped before._

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

Darien was jerked from his dreams abruptly, only to find out he must still be sleeping. For the garden was stretched out in front of him, laughing melodiously and somehow so alive. He followed the cobblestone path once more, knowing the way now as if he'd walked it a million times. And as he came to the secret garden he found the door open, and he did not hesitate to walk in.

There the goddess stood, eyes so beautifully shining in the night. She was a star, a light, a hope. 

Quietly, she spoke to him.

"Were you ever going to free me, your Highness?" she asked him. She could not keep her gaze from his lips. His body was visible beneath the light shirt and pants he wore. 

"That depends, your Majesty, were you ever going to free me?"

"You? You have always been free."

"That is not true. You held me captive since the moment I saw you."

She could not speak and all the unsaid words built up between them. The words pushed against them, forcing their mouths to open, and making their vocal chords tremble. 

"I love you, Darien."

"I love you," Darien said, caressing her cheek. "I don't think I'll ever be able to stop loving you. And as of this very day I release you from slavery. You are free, Serena. _We_ are free."

A silver tear streamed from the corner of Serena's eye and she hugged his neck.

"Thank you," she whispered. "Thank you so much." Her breath tickled his neck.

Darien hugged her back and closed his eyes. He'd remember every moment of this, the rose smell in the air, the sound of her voice, the feel of her silk nightgown. But all of what he was trying so hard to remember was swept away, and replaced by a new memory as Serena pressed her lips against his.

Her arms wrapped around him, drawing him closer to herself. His hand brushed against her cheek, wiping the tear away, then slowly stroked her hair before resting on her waist. Serena's fingers traveled through his raven hair, leaving tingling sensations behind them. She lay down on the grass, and pulled him down beside her. 

"Don't stop loving me," she whispered to him. 

"Never," he swore.

And he kept his promise.

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

Six months passed quickly until the time when the Abolishment act was put into law. There were parties everywhere and Serena was busy getting things ready for the Celebration to take place that night.

"Hold that end up higher," Serena said to the maid holding the other end of a strand of glittering dark blue and silver tassels, hanging down to form a curtain of night in the main doorway. The maid did and she tied the streamer into place. She climbed down from the ladder and looked at her handiwork. The ballroom was sparkling clean. A bandstand stood to the left of the thrones, one for herself with four smaller for her Court to its left, and another for Darien with seats for his Generals to the right. Plus one for Kyrina.

Maybe tonight he'll finally ask me, Serena thought. With such atmosphere it'd be a perfect time.

Darien and Serena had been courting each other for the past six months, going from one planet to another, visiting each other whenever possible. Their first official date (aside from the garden, which no one ever found out about) could be remembered well. They'd sat alone in the garden gazing at the stars while a fire burnt in front of them. Fueling that fire was Serena's slavery papers which had only one use at the time. Making sure the marshmallows were thoroughly warmed. 

After that date there were dinners, balls, dances, private strolls, and more. And if they were separated for long periods of time it was common for crowns of roses to come for Serena along with long letters. And for Darien there came sketches and even longer letters.

Their love was strong and sure, and both of them knew that. But still Darien had not asked her the question burning at both their minds.

Will-

"Serena!" Reily called. "Come on! We've got to get ready."

"Oh, yes!" Serena said blinking out of her daydream. She ran after Reily, anxious to try on the new dress that had come fresh from the seamstress today. Hopefully it'd look as beautiful as she wanted it to. 

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

And it did. The ball started quickly after the announcement of Serena's arrival, but many eyes still lingered upon her. The dress was red (Serena was growing sick of silver) and had only one sleeve. It drifted around her as she walked, from her waist to her feet. She wore a slender silver chain around her neck and a single red rose in her hair, carefully placed in the single bun. It was a new style of dress soon to be all the rage on the Moon. 

But one hour into the ball, Darien still had not shown up. Serena sat with her chin in her right hand, tapping the fingers of her left hand impatiently. It wasn't like him to be late, especially when it involved seeing her. What appeared to be impatient anger was actually worry. What would keep him so long?

The trumpets blared, announcing the arrival of royalty. Serena stood up quickly, smiling as she saw Darien finally stride in. He bowed to her as was expected then kissed her on the cheek. 

"Sorry I'm late," he said as the violins continued playing. "There were a few complications with putting the Abolishment into law."

"Really? What?" Serena asked. They sat down and he gave her hand a squeeze.

"You'll see."

On cue the trumpets blared again and a voice announced loudly.

"Lunarians of Honor! These are the free!"

A group of ten walked in proudly. Serena recognized the old woman who'd called her Princess.

"They're from the Earth!" Serena gasped. She stood up and rushed forward to hug them one by one. 

"So you hadn't given up hope," the old woman said.

"No. Never."

The woman grinned and gave Serena another hug. 

"This is wonderful," Serena said to Darien, returning to her throne. "The more people home the better."

"I promise," Darien said, grinning mysteriously, "the night will get better."

"Really?"

"Really. But let's dance first."

And so they did. Four dances to be exact and Serena grew more nervous with every one of them. What was going to get better and how could they possibly? Darien was finally there and they were together, dancing so closely their breath mixed into one. 

At the end of the fourth dance Darien took Serena's hand and led her to a private balcony overlooking the giant gardens, full of their memories together. Magic bloomed there, and stories would be passed down centuries later, of the garden being enchanted with a spell of love. And the balcony was about to become special as well.

"It's been almost a year now," Darien said, "since I met you. And every day that I couldn't see you was too long, and every day I was with you was never long enough. I wish those days could last forever."

He bent down on to one knee then, and pulled a small box from his pocket. A diamond glittered up at Serena, as he opened it.

"Will you grant me that wish, Serena?"

Tears welled up in her eyes as she nodded, unable to speak. He took her hand and kissed her gently, smiling. 

Then they walked into the ballroom, ready to announce the joining two kingdoms, two lives, two souls, two dreams.

Forever.

Author's Note:  Last chapter is always the hardest to post. Thanks to everyone who waited so long for updates and thanks for all the reviews.

Until the next story,

Ai No Senshi


End file.
